As life passes by
by SumCoop
Summary: Everyone of the fantastic four crew is an adult now. Seth and Summer have a perfect little family, but Ryan and Marissa don't what happens when the two star crossed lovers see each other again will fate bring them together. RM with a little SS HIATUS!
1. Waiting for you

**Hey everyone I was lying in my bed and I this idea came up so I hope you'll like it, it is a future fic involving everyone but a lot Ryan and Marissa and of course the fab 4 in general! Here is just a little summary and the first chapter enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the O.C. or the O.C. although I really would want to. **

Summary of the characters:

Marissa: Marissa is now living in New York with her daughter Sophie she was 5. Marissa was married to a rich man in called Nick Stevens. She didn't have a job she quite high school when she found she was pregnant she couldn't stay in New Port anymore and she went to New York. The girl was Ryan's. She wasn't happy with Nick, but she didn't know what else to do. Marissa still had quite a good bond with Summer they called each other occasionally, and talked about things that really didn't matter.

Summer and Seth: Summer and Seth were happily married they had a girl she was now 4 her name was Lisa. Summer was pregnant and she was due in a week. Summer and Seth met Nick ones and they really didn't like him he had a mean vibe. Summer and Seth had a very good bond with Ryan. Summer was a fashion designer and she designed all kind of things she had her own company called 'Core 4', Seth of course helped her with the name. Only Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer knew where it stood for. Seth was also pretty successful, he had his own comic book store and his comic was popular all around the world they even made 2 movie's into it. They still live in New Port and are very happy.

Ryan: Ryan wasn't happy at all, he was now 22 and still didn't have a girlfriend, he dated girls but that lasted just 1 or 2 months. Ryan was the richest man in New Port he was the CEO of the New Port group. Kirsten gave it to Ryan when she retired. Ryan occasionally saw Sophie the last time he saw here she was 4 years old; he loved her very much and send Marissa support money. The media also followed every step Ryan made, Seth and Ryan loved each other very much he was really a brother and he loved his parents too. Summer and Ryan also have a very good bond.

Sandy and Kirsten: They're very happy and enjoy each other; they still live in the same house and still have lots and lots of money.

Julie: Julie married Neil Roberts and is happily married she also lives in New Port with him. Julie told Marissa to stay when Marissa aid she wanted to leave, but Julie couldn't hold her in New Port forever besides she was 18 and she didn't need a parent anymore. Julie was very sweet to Ryan when Marissa left and she told him one day Marissa would realise what she was missing.

(I know it was a long introduction but to make it up to you I wrote the first chapter here it is:)

At Summer and Seth's house:

Their house was huge, Ryan had built it for them it was amazing. Ryan lived across the street from Summer and Seth.

'Ding dong'

Summer: Seth could you get it please Lisa needs to take her nap.

Seth: Hey bro I thought it was you.

Ryan: Yeah you know me always showing up at lunch time.

Seth: What do you want to eat?

Ryan: Doesn't really matter.

Summer: Hey Ry, how are you?

Summer hugged him and Ryan gave Summer a kiss on her cheek.

Ryan: You know as always.

Lisa was in her room, but she couldn't sleep, because she heard a familiar voice, she sneaked out to see who it was. She ran over to him.

Lisa: Uncle Ryan.

Ryan: Hey sweetie.

Ryan lifted his niece up and kissed her on her forehead.

Ryan: Isn't it time for your nap?

Summer: Yeah it is.

Ryan: I'll do it.

Ryan walked out of the kitchen holding Lisa in his arms she was playing with his hair until they got to her room she had her arms around Ryan's neck and her head rested on his shoulder, and she was fast asleep.

Summer: Still the same isn't he?

Seth: Yep he is, I just hate to see him like that.

Summer: I know what you mean. Do you think he will ever get over her?

Seth: No I don't think so.

Ryan: Hey guys I think I'm just going to head home.

Ryan's eyes were puffy and a little red.

Summer: Okay bye sweetie.

Summer kissed him and hugged him, Seth just hugged him.

In Ryan's house:

Ryan came in and he headed straight to his bedroom he lay down on his huge bed. And started thinking, why couldn't she just stay I loved her…I still love her and now it's too late she is with that ass called Nick who thinks he is God, and I have a daughter who I barely see. This is not how I wanted my life to be.

Ryan turned on the radio and listened to the song that was playing and it was just what he had been doing waiting for her.

Song: Waiting for you.

Artist: Ben Harper.

Lyrics:

I've been waiting for you

Never found anything else to do

But waiting for you

I've been calling your name

Never found anything else the same

Nothing's the same

I keep hearing your name

Nothing else sounds the same

As hearing your name

I've been hoping for you

What else can i do

But keep hoping for you

You can kill a lot of time

If you really put your mind to it

or leave it all behind

and never go through it

What else can i do

Keep waiting for you


	2. After all this time

**Thanks for reviewing here's the next post! xoxo Noor! Oh and I also need to tell you that Ryan has a very very good bond with Kirsten and Sandy. He sees them as his real parents. **

Ryan's house:

Ryan woke up the next morning miserable as always he didn't know why he just couldn't forget her why couldn't he just move on? He took a shower and cleaned up good because he was meeting his parents for breakfast, Seth, Summer and Lisa were also coming.

Kirsten and Sandy's house:

Kirsten was cooking breakfast, she made all kinds of pancakes chocolate chip, blueberry, banana, and she also made scrambled eggs and bacon. She heard the front door being opened. Ryan stepped into the kitchen, when he saw his mom a smile appeared on his face.

Ryan: Hey mom.

Kirsten: Hey sweetie I missed you.

Ryan: Yeah I missed you too.

Kirsten: You're so busy with work I barley she you.

Ryan: I know I'm sorry. This smells good, you finally learned to cook.

Kirsten: I could always cook, but you three never let me.

Ryan: Where's dad?

Kirsten: Where do you think? It's Saturday morning the sun is shining and there are some pretty good swells. Or however he calls it.

Ryan: Surfing then?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Ryan: Can I help.

Kirsten: I just finished. Now I want to talk to you I haven't seen you in so long, I thought you forgot about your old mom, so how have you been and tell the truth this time, because Seth and Summer are very worried about you.

Ryan: I don't know how I am honestly I don't, I haven't known in over 5 years.

Kirsten: Aw sweetie I know it's hard, but you have to move on. She did too.

Ryan: Yeah I know that is probably what I should do, but I just don't know mom, I miss her like hell and I always thought I would marry her and we would have a happy family I guess that's never going to happen.

Kirsten: Sure it will just not with her.

Ryan: That's just the thing I don't want anyone else.

There was a long and awkward silence.

Ryan: Pathetic huh?

Kirsten: I understand completely.

Summer, Seth and Lisa arrived as did Sandy they all ate their breakfast and enjoyed just being together.

At Summer and Seth's house:

Summer: Shouldn't we tell him.

Seth: I don't know. Maybe we should just let him wait and see. If he knows he will do everything to avoid her and I don't want that.

Marissa had called Summer that she was getting into her plane to come to Newport. Summer had called Marissa a week before and asked her to come with Sophie, because Summer was due very soon she wanted to have Marissa there. Summer was a little shocked when Marissa told her Nick was coming also. Only Summer and Seth met him once they didn't like him, but they were more scared of Ryan's reaction when he saw him.

The doorbell rang and Summer and Seth went to open the door.

Summer: Coop!

Summer hugged Marissa with all her power she was mad at her for leaving Ryan, but she was still so happy to see her.

Marissa: Sum! I missed you so much!

Marissa had tears of joy and sadness rolling down her face. She was very happy to be back home to have her best friend back, but she was also very sad of the thought she had to leave this all behind her again, and go back to the place she hated but couldn't leave.

Seth: Hey Marissa! It's good to see you again.

Marissa: It's also very good to see you Seth.

Marissa hugged Seth firmly he was a little taken a back by this but then he hugged her back firmly.

They sat in their living room catching up, Sophie was playing with Lisa and Nick was just staring into the air not really enjoying everything that was going on. Nick had never met Ryan and didn't think they were a big deal before he just thought he was a boy that hooked up with a girl at a party and that was it, he didn't know that Marissa still loved him with all her heart and he also didn't know that Ryan was still very in love with her. The doorbell rang again. Summer got up and opened the door revealing Ryan. She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek they went over to the living room he had absolutely no idea that Marissa was in there and Marissa didn't know that Ryan was coming.

Summer: So I have a surprise for you.

Ryan: Really I wonder what that could be you're not going to have a rage blackout right, because last time you did that you hit me…Marissa?

Marissa turned around and was shocked to see Ryan she stood up and looked him straight in his deep blue eyes.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa didn't know what to do, but Seth gave her a little push trying to tell her to go over there. Marissa just ran over to him spontaneous and hugged him really tight forgetting about Nick and was just happy to be back in his arms the love of her life.

Ryan was a little shocked when she jumped in his arms, but then hugged her very tight.

Marissa was crying on his shoulder and Ryan let one tear escape. Marissa whispered something in Ryan's ear.

Marissa: I missed you so much!

Ryan: I missed you too.

Seth and Summer were standing next to each other Seth had his arms around Summer and they looked over to Ryan and Marissa which made them happy again, Summer and Seth were happy to see Ryan smile again. Nick just watched them while jealousy flew over him, he just wanted to grab Marissa and punch the dude that was hugging her.

**Review please:D**


	3. The Punishment

**Hey everyone here is the next part! Thanks for your reviews they meant a lot!**

Summer and Seth's house:

Ryan broke the hug; they both felt a little weird after the hug, because all the old feelings came rushing back.

Ryan: So how are you, you look good.

Marissa: Thanks so do you. I'm great.

Sophie heard a familiar voice and ran into the living room only to see Ryan standing there.

Sophie: DADDY!

Ryan: Sweetie!

She ran to him and he lifted her and gave her a kiss.

Sophie: I missed you daddy!

Ryan: I missed you too baby.

Nick stepped forward a little, feeling left out.

Nick: So you're the famous Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: I'm sorry do we know each other.

Nick: I'm Nick, Nick Stevens Marissa's husband, the one who's been taking care of your child.

Marissa: NICK!

Ryan: It's nice to meet you Nick.

Ryan reached his hand out to shake Nick's but Nick didn't do anything and only said.

Nick: We'll see about that.

Ryan: Okay… So Riss where are you staying?

Marissa: Uhm we don't know yet.

Summer: Yes you do you're staying here I mean there is enough space.

Marissa: Yes I can see that this place is huge and beautiful.

Seth: You haven't seen Ryan's mansion yet. So bro are you staying for dinner.

Ryan: I don't know man; I've a lot of work.

Summer: Come on you're staying, it's Coop's first night.

Ryan: Okay I'll stay.

Seth: So I'm going to grill something give the girls a chance to catch up.

Ryan: Yeah I'll help you.

Seth: Cool, Nick are you coming?

Nick: Oh I was hoping I could take a shower.

Seth: Yeah sure let me show you where it is.

Seth showed Nick the bathroom, Ryan grabbed two beers and some steaks for on the grill, Summer and Marissa went to the kitchen to make the potatoes and the salad.

In the garden:

Seth: So that was intense.

Ryan: What was?

In the Kitchen:

Summer: That was intense.

Marissa: What was?

Summer: You and Atwood.

Marissa: Sum I hugged you the same way and I also hugged Seth like that.

Summer: Coop come on if there was a bed you could've jumped in it and you know…

Marissa: I don't know, besides Ryan and I are history, finished.

Summer: So there weren't any feelings whatsoever.

Marissa: That is what I'm saying. Ryan and I haven't really talked about anything besides Sophie that's it.

Summer: Well, you're here now maybe you could try and make things work as friends.

In the garden:

Seth: Why don't you try and make things right with Marissa.

Ryan: I want to, but I don't know if I can.

Summer and Marissa were finished with everything, Nick had a shower and the steaks were ready to be eaten. They ate everything in the garden Sophie sitting on Ryan's lap and Lisa on Seth's lap. They were enjoying their dinner and they were talking. Until it was time to go home and to sleep.

Sophie: Mommy, mommy can I please stay the night at daddy. PLEASSSEEEE!

Marissa: I you don't know sweetie have to ask your dad first.

Sophie went up to Ryan and asked him he agreed to it.

Sophie: Daddy says it's okay.

Marissa: Well then I guess it's okay with me too.

At Ryan's house:

Ryan changed into his pj's upstairs when he heard something fall downstairs, he ran downstairs to see Sophie crying. She broke a plate.

Ryan: Sweetie what happened?

Sophie: I broke your plate I'm sorry daddy.

Ryan: It's okay it's just a plate did you hurt yourself anywhere.

Sophie closed her eyes and gave Ryan her arm as she began to sob even louder.

Ryan: I don't see anything on your arm sweetie where does it hurt?

Sophie: Is it going to hurt?

Ryan: Sweetie you really need to calm down, because I don't really understand what you're trying to tell me.

Sophie: Well I broke your plate and you get mad and then you give me my punishment.

Ryan: Sophie look at me I'm not going to punish you.

Sophie: You're not?

Ryan: No, baby what's going on?

Sophie hugged Ryan and cried on his shoulder not letting him go.

**Cliffhanger-like I hope you like it and if you did then there's only one way of telling me! Review please! thanks xoxo Norah!**


	4. How dare you?

**Next Part enjoy:D**

Ryan's house:

Ryan: Sophie look at me.

Sophie: Yeah.

Ryan: Who punishes you when you do something naughty?

Sophie: Nick.

Ryan: What does he do when he punishes you?

Sophie: He yells and yesterday he told me I needed to give him my hand so he could punish me!

Sophie cries really hard and Ryan just held her close. He didn't know what to do his daughter had to go through this and he wasn't there to protect her he felt sick to his stomach. He was washed with emotions, he was mad, sad he didn't know what he felt. Sophie felt safe in her daddy's arms she could breathe again, she cried her eyes out and she held Ryan so tight to her fragile shaking body.

Ryan: Does mommy know about this.

Sophie: He always punishes mommy, yesterday was the first time he wanted to hurt me, but mommy stepped in front of me and she hit him.

Ryan: OMG sweetie come her it's going to be alright.

Sophie: Daddy yesterday was so scary. Mommy hit Nick and then he hurt her, a lot there was blood coming out of her mouth, he didn't hit her in her face but in her stomach.

Ryan: Sweetie I need to make a call you stay here okay.

Sophie: Okay.

Ryan goes to the living room picks up his phone and dials a number.

Kirsten: Hello.

Ryan: Hey mom.

Kirsten: Hey sweetie what is wrong?

Ryan: Uhm I'll tell you later, I just wanted to ask if you could watch Sophie for a while.

Kirsten: Sophie's with you?

Ryan: Yeah Marissa and her husband are staying at Seth's, but Sophie wanted to stay with me, could you maybe watch her for a while.

Kirsten: Yeah sure I'll be there in 5.

Ryan: Okay thanks.

Kirsten arrives and hugs her grandchild almost choking her.

Sophie: Grandma I can't breathe.

Kirsten: Ooh I'm sorry sweetie I just missed you, but it's late you need to go to bed young lady.

Sophie: Will you read me a story?

Kirsten: Of course honey.

Sophie: With voices like daddy always does.

Kirsten: With voices I promise.

Ryan: Okay bye sweetie.

Sophie: Where are you going daddy?

Ryan: I'm going somewhere just for a little while, I'll be back soon.

Sophie: When you're back will you give me a kiss?

Ryan: Of course sweetie.

Kirsten: Sweetie, go brush your teeth I need to talk to your daddy.

Sophie goes upstairs to brush her teeth Kirsten turns around to face Ryan.

Kirsten: I know you're going to do something which I really don't want to know I bet it has something to do with Marissa.

Ryan: I really need to do this.

Kirsten: Just be careful, whatever you're going to do be careful okay?

Ryan: I promise.

Kirsten gives Ryan a hug and a peck on his cheek. She doesn't know exactly what he's going to do but by the anger and worry in his eyes she knows it is going to be something he needs to do. He'll come to her when he's ready.

Kirsten: Bye sweetie, love you.

Ryan: Yeah mom, love you too.

Seth and Summer's house:

Everyone was sound a sleep when there was a loud banging on their door.

Summer: Seth what is that?

Seth: It looks like someone is at the door.

Summer: At 23.30?

Seth: I guess.

Seth, Summer and Marissa all wake up and go downstairs, to open the door. Everyone is shocked to see a very angry Ryan.

Marissa: Ryan, are you okay? Where's Sophie.

Ryan: Sophie is with my mom. Can we talk?

Marissa: Yeah sure.

Seth: We'll just go.

Seth and Summer exit Seth wants to go upstairs, but Summer stops him and whispers.

Summer: I want to know what is freaking Ryan out.

Seth: Summer we can't…Maybe we can.

Ryan: What happened to you?

Marissa: What do you mean?

Ryan: The Marissa I know would never stay with a man who hits her.

Ryan's anger was rising. Marissa was shocked, so were Summer and Seth and they decided this was a little more private so they did go to their room.

Marissa: What are you talking about Nick doesn't hit me who told you that.

Ryan: Your daughter, my daughter our daughter.

Marissa: Well, it's not true she is 5 years old they make things up.

Ryan: So you're saying when our daughter was crying on my shoulder and thought I was going to hit her, because she broke something. She was making it up. She was making up that she was terrified.

Marissa: I don't want to talk about this. I'm going back to bed because you don't believe me.

Ryan: So show me.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Show me your stomach.

Marissa: No.

Ryan walks over to Marissa and lifts her shirt a little; it exposes her stomach.

Marissa is crying now. Her stomach is swollen and it's purple and blue. Ryan could feel his anger rise even more if that was possible he felt useless what was he supposed to do?

Ryan: OMG! You let our daughter live with him?

Marissa: I would never let him hurt Sophie.

Ryan: That's right you'd rather offer yourself, Riss what happened to Marissa Cooper.

Nick walks down the stairs only to see Marissa crying on Ryan's shoulder when he stops the rage builds up in him and he walks over to Ryan and Marissa.

Nick: What do we have here? What's up Ryan?

Ryan: Don't you talk to me.

Nick: What the hell is your problem?

Marissa: Nick, just go I'll be right there.

Nick: Okay…

Marissa sees Ryan tense up and she sees his anger built he clenches his fists, his teeth gritted. She knows what will happen now she is afraid of it, but on the other hand wants it to happen. Ryan looks at Nick walk away he can only think about his little girl being scared and crying, then he thinks about Marissa's stomach full with bruises and she also cried. Ryan can't take it anymore and jumps on Nick. Nick is now on the ground Ryan throws in fist after fist after fist. Nick doesn't even get the chance to do something. Nick's face is all red with blood Ryan yells.

Ryan: You son of a bitch you hurt the two people I love more then life it self.

Marissa doesn't say anything she just stands there shocked. Seth and Summer come rushing in and Seth goes over to Ryan to pull him off, to every ones surprise he succeeds. Summer is scared and so are Marissa and Seth. Seth and Summer don't know exactly what happened, but they do know it must've been something that made Ryan very very mad, because he hasn't punched anyone since high school. Summer walks to Nick and helps him up with Seth she gives him some ice and tells him to go upstairs.

Ryan: I need to go.

Ryan walks out still filled with rage and steps into his car his fist were shattered. It didn't hurt though, he didn't feel a thing he just felt numb.

Ryan turns on the radio and just thinks about Marissa. Why she would stay with someone like that? Why she would put herself through that? Why she would put their daughter through that.

Ryan's house:

Kirsten is a sleep on the couch he wakes her up and they say their goodbye's it was now 01.00 am. Ryan goes upstairs and washes his hands finally he feels his hands, it hurts but he doesn't think about it. He goes up to his daughter's room and sees her sleep peacefully he kisses her on the top of her head. She wakes up a little and mumbles.

Sophie: Daddy…I love you.

After that she is again sound a sleep. Ryan can't help but smile. He then lies down besides her and she rolls over she is now in his arms and he falls a sleep right then and there.

**Hope you liked it! Review please:D Thanks for your reviews before:D**


	5. Where Chinese and a movie can lead you

**Hey everyone thank you so much for your reviews I loved them all one thing before you start reading this post things could get a little hot! Just thought I'd warn you Read and Review! Enjoy xoxo Noor!**

At Ryan's house:

'Ding dong'

Ryan woke up finding himself in Sophie's room he heard the doorbell ringing again and he stood up seeing that his daughter was still asleep, he walked to the door and opened it.

Marissa: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: Marissa…what ?

Marissa: Oh I just wanted to apologize for last night.

Ryan: Are you going to leave him?

Marissa: No…

Ryan: What? He hits you Marissa you can't go back.

Marissa: Ryan he's not a bad person he is a good man and he is the best man I'll ever have, because I screwed something up.

Ryan: He's a good man are you kidding me.

Marissa: He's good to Sophie and me and he loves us.

Ryan: He has a funny way of showing it.

Ryan couldn't believe she was staying with him, but he was done telling Marissa what to do, she needed to find out for herself.

Marissa: I also wanted to say that we're going to stay in Newport for a while so I think that Sophie should live with you and in the weekends I'll pick her up and she'll stay with me. Nick has already gone apartment hunting.

Ryan: Are you sure about Sophie?

Marissa: Yeah she should know how great her father is.

Marissa had now some tears in her eyes, Ryan couldn't help but feel his heart ache for Marissa she blinked her tears away and tried to stay strong.

Ryan: I could help you with apartments.

Marissa: You would do that.

Ryan: Yeah sure

Marissa: That means a lot to me. Thank you.

Ryan: No problem.

Sophie: Mommy!

The brisk little girl came running up to see her mother she had a big smile and she was beautiful when she just woke up, she had beautiful hair that came to her shoulders and Ryan's deep silver blue eyes. She had here favourite pink pj's on and had Marissa's old share bear in her hand. Marissa kneeled down so she was on the same level and embraced her in a hug.

Marissa: How are you sweetie?

Sophie: Tired.

The little girl looked at her mother with a smile. Marissa couldn't believe she was saying this he daughter was never tired. Marissa raised her eyebrows looking very surprised.

Marissa: Really… Listen sweetie I need to tell you something and I think you'll be happy to hear it.

Marissa told her about them moving to Newport for a while. Sophie looked at her mother sadness clearly exposed on her beautiful unblemished face.

Sophie: Why can't you move in with me and daddy too?

Marissa: Because I have to stay with Nick.

Marissa looked at her daughter and saw that she was hurt; Ryan followed the last part of the conversation and walked over to Marissa and Sophie.

Sophie: Ooh…

Ryan: Hey sweetie aunt Summer just called and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to go to the zoo.

Sophie: Yeah!

Sophie's hurt was soon replaced by joy! And she was bouncing up and down of excitement. Marissa laughed at the sight and so did Ryan.

Ryan: And then tonight you can sleep at aunt Summer and uncle Seth's. Now go get ready.

And with that Sophie was gone, Marissa looked at Ryan and knew that if she was ever going to be friends with him she had to ask him now or never.

Marissa: Ryan are you doing something tonight?

Ryan: No why?

Marissa: Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight, because Nick has this big business party in LA, but it's only for the people that work at these really big company's so I can't go because I'm not one of them.

Ryan: Yeah I know I got the invitation too, but you could take a person.

Marissa: Really well then I guess he didn't want me to come.

Marissa looked down and thought Ryan also wanted to go she could feel the tears in her eyes it was even a mystery to her why she wanted to cry about something so stupid. Ryan saw her look down and he felt sorry for her, he placed an arm around her shoulder.

Ryan: Well let's forget about that we could maybe rent a movie and get some Chinese.

Marissa felt Ryan's arm around her and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy she smiled a little and looked at him.

Marissa: Yeah that sounds really good.

That night:

Marissa: So I got the movie did you get the Chinese?

Ryan: Yeah here it is which movie did you rent?

Marissa: Ooh you'll see.

Ryan: Not another chick flick.

Marissa: You told me to rent the movie.

Ryan: Yah but I meant something like mission impossible, not the Notebook.

Marissa: It's a great movie.

Ryan and Marissa sat next to each other watching the movie they locked eyes sometimes and laughed. They looked at each other again and Ryan moved closer to her she also moved closer and kissed him. They stood up and fell back again on Ryan's huge couch. Their kiss was so passionate Ryan unzipped Marissa's dress. Marissa took his shirt off, and then his wife beater leaving him in his jeans and Marissa only in her panties. She looked at his body and saw what she missed he looked great. Ryan looked at Marissa besides the bruises that she had covered up she looked absolutely stunning. He kissed her neck and her collarbone and went down his lips kissing every part of her stomach soft and sweet. She moaned a few times, then she brought him back up she undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, he took her panties off. Marissa was lying on the couch and she was kissing Ryan he moaned in their kiss and lowered his head to her belly button he kissed every part of her stomach again very careful not to hurt her. He licked her core with his tongue and Marissa was moaning even harder she grabbed the couch with all her power. Ryan pushed himself up again and he stroked her core with his fingers already kissing Marissa again and he could feel the wetness. Marissa couldn't take this anymore he was teasing her and it sure as hell worked.

Marissa: Ry…

She pushed him into her and he thrust into her time after time after time until they both came. Ryan collapsed on top of Marissa still in her; Marissa's legs were firmly around Ryan's body.

Marissa: Wow that was amazing.

Ryan: I know it was wasn't it?

Marissa: I'm really tired.

Ryan: Yeah I'm too.

Ryan stood up and took Marissa in his arms, and then walked upstairs to his bedroom, they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Told you things would get a little hot! I hope you liked it; I don't want to bring them back together just yet! Please review! Hugs and kisses Noor**


	6. Mistake

**Hey guys here is the next part! Enjoy! And uhm sorry that I didn't post sooner just had a lot on my mind I know excuses! Thanks for your reviews though! xoxo Noor! **

**Chapter 6: Mistake**

Ryan's house:

Marissa was still sleeping so was Ryan; they were cuddled up into each other. Summer was trying to call Marissa and Ryan but neither of them answered, so she decided to pay Ryan a little visit, to give him a rage blackout. She used the spare key to get in.

Summer: Ryan, hellooo….

Summer decided to go to Ryan's room. Summer being Summer let herself in.

Summer: Ryan wake up your daughter is…

Marissa and Ryan both woke up and were shocked to see one of their bestfriends standing there.

Marissa/Ryan: Summer!

Summer: OMG, what are you doing here Coop?

Marissa: I uhm I…

Ryan: She uhm she stayed her last night…

Ryan and Marissa were very nervous and Summer was confused but also felt the need to laugh it was like they were caught by their mother or something.

Summer: I can see that. So are you guys getting back together?

Ryan: I don't know…

Marissa: No.

Marissa immediately felt guilty but the last thing she wanted was Ryan to think they were getting back together last night was great but it couldn't be more. Ryan was shocked by Marissa's sudden reaction but he should have known what was he thinking one night of amazing sex and they would get back together.

Ryan: Yeah no.

Summer: Uhu this is kind of funny you guys.

Marissa: I need to go this was a mistake I'm sorry.

Ryan: But I thought…

Marissa: I can't I'm sorry.

Summer: I'll go. See yah Coop bye Atwood.

Ryan: Bye Summer I'll call you about Sophie.

Marissa: Bye Sum.

Summer left and things were getting more awkward. The minute the door closed, Marissa got out of bed searching for her stuff. She was frantically going to the bedroom she was still naked and Ryan got out of bed too but he pulled out some boxers and put them on. Marissa was now running down the stairs knowing that that was the first place where they had sex. Ryan was running close behind her trying to calm her down.

Ryan: Can't we talk about it.

Marissa: Talk about what, last night was a mistake I have my husband and my life.

Ryan: But you also have my daughter, so it's not just your life it's our life.

Marissa: Ryan I can't deal with this right now last night was great don't get me wrong I never felt so safe and loved but it can't happen again. I have Nick and Sophie and you have…

Ryan: I have no one.

Marissa: I'm sorry. I…

Ryan looked at her not hurt but angry at her he hated that she was doing this to him he thought they could actually be together, but now he knew that they couldn't. Marissa felt really guilty what was she doing she loved him not Nick but Nick was her husband and she cheated on him.

Ryan: No you're right last night was a mistake and it can't happen again.

Marissa: Okay…

Now it was Marissa's turn to feel hurt. She looked at him and the glare he gave her broke her heart but who was she kidding she was the one who said it was a mistake in the first place.

Ryan: Okay…so I guess I'll see you and call you for the apartment hunting.

Marissa: Yeah I guess.

Marissa went over to Ryan and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then they both hugged as if to say goodbye it was hard for both of them. Ryan could feel some tears on his shoulder. He held her even closer to him Marissa broke their hug and their eyes connected.

Marissa: I will always love you Ryan.

And with that Marissa left. Leaving Ryan stand all alone in his boxers in his living room in his big mansion. All alone.

Summer and Seth's house:

It was early in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. Summer knew it was Ryan because he called her to tell her he would eat dinner with them and spend sometime with them. Seth was shopping for groceries with the two girls.

Ryan: Hey Sum.

Summer: Hey how are you?

Summer hugged Ryan and walked to the kitchen with him; she tossed him a beer and got one for herself out as well.

Ryan: I'm okay I guess. Where is Seth and where are Lisa and Sophie?

Summer: Oh they went to the supermarket and after that they were going to see a movie. But tell me what happened after I left?

Ryan: Well she said she couldn't leave Nick and that she would always love me and then she left.

Summer: Oh sweetie I'm sorry.

Ryan: It's okay I think it's for the best.

Summer: You do?

Ryan: No…

Ryan laughed a little and Summer rubbed his back. She locked her arm with his and dragged him with her to the living room.

Summer: It will be fine.

Ryan: No it won't, but it's okay at least I know she still loves me.

Summer: Do you miss her?

Ryan: I don't know yeah I do…everyday.

Later

Seth: We're home.

Lisa: Mommy mommy we saw a very very funny movie it was about sharks and about a little girl and that she was really happy with her friend the shark, she could talk to him and it was great.

Summer, Ryan and Seth all laughed at the two girls in front of them that were jumping up and down.

Summer: Was it sweetie.

Sophie: Aunty Summer you should have seen it, it was great and really funny right Lisa?

Lisa: Yeah Uncle Ryan!

Ryan: Hey Lisa sweetie, I missed you.

Lisa: I missed you too Uncle Ryan. I want a kiss.

Ryan gave Lisa a kiss.

Sophie: Daddy daddy I want a kiss too.

Ryan gave Sophie a kiss as well.

Ryan was amazed at the little girls they were so brisk.

Lisa: Mommy mommy can Sophie and I play outside in the garden.

Sophie: Can we please aunty Summer.

Summer: Sure you can, but be back in time for dinner.

Lisa/Sophie: We will.

Seth: So uhm I don't know if it's okay but I also invited Marissa and Nick for dinner.

Ryan: You invited Marissa and Nick?

Seth: Yeah why is that a problem?

Ryan: No it's great.

Seth: Good cause now you and Marissa can create bond and actually shake hands or something you don't have to be afraid to touch her you know she doesn't bite.

Ryan: Believe me I know.

**I hope you liked it! Please check out my two other stories Problems on the Road and I'll never let you go. Thanks! R&R**


	7. Labour

**Hey everyone thank you so much for your reviews they are amazing! Thanks so much here is the next part I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 7: Labour!**

At Summer and Seth's house:

Everyone sat around the table eating dinner, but Seth, Summer and Ryan were only watching Nick touch Marissa in inappropriate places, every time he did so she pulled away not wanting to be rude and disrespectful and really not wanting it.

Ryan: Summer this is delicious.

Summer: Thanks Ry, I hope everyone likes it, I see some are to preoccupied with other things.

Marissa: Nick stop! I'm sorry Summer it's great.

Nick: Yeah it's not bad.

Summer's blood was boiling she just wanted to throw a plate at his dumb head. Seth and Ryan immediately felt the vibe that was coming from Summer.

Seth: Sweetie maybe you should lay down Ryan and I will clean up.

Ryan: Yeah Sum, I think it's better if you lay down.

Summer felt no need to argue she stood up and was walked to her sofa in the lounge to lie down. Marissa felt very uncomfortable and decided to see if Summer wanted anything.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Marissa: I'm sorry for Nick's behaviour.

Summer: It's okay, did you tell him?

Nick: Tell me what?

Marissa: Uhm…

Summer: That she wanted to stay here tonight to help me out with everything.

Nick: Okay yeah sure I have some news, but I don't want you to get upset.

Marissa: Okay tell me.

Nick: I need to go back to New York for awhile the business isn't running smoothly without me.

Marissa: Oh really I'm sorry.

Nick didn't know it but Marissa was very happy he had to leave.

Marissa: Okay but what are we going to do with the apartment hunt.

Nick: Well I thought we could continue if I got back.

Marissa: Okay so then I'll stay in the hotel.

Nick: Yeah, well I need to be there first thing in the morning so I'm going to pack my stuff and I'll head down to the airport.

Marissa: Okay don't let me keep you.

Nick: Okay I love you.

Marissa: Yeah me too.

Marissa couldn't say she loved because she really didn't her heart would always belong to someone else. She gave him a light peck on his cheek and with that he said goodbye to everyone.

Summer: You look relieved.

Marissa: That's because I am.

Summer: Marissa if you don't want to be with him then why stay?

Marissa: Because Sum I have no where else to go, he makes all the money I didn't went to college remember.

Summer: Yeah but you don't love him.

Marissa: I do.

Summer: Marissa maybe I haven't seen you in awhile but that doesn't mean I don't know you, you don't love him you love someone else and you'll always will.

Marissa: I can't, I don't have the right to do this to him.

Summer: OMG!

Marissa: What, what is it?

Summer: The baby!

Marissa: OMG you're in labour.

Summer: My water already broke!

Marissa: Shit! Seth! Ryan!

Seth: What's going on?

Summer: The baby it is coming.

Marissa: Ryan, call the doctor ask him to come or ask him if we can still make it in time to hospital.

Ryan: Okay.

Summer: Where are the kidszzzzzz?

Seth: They are in bed already they are watching a movie in bed.

Summer: OMG WHAT IS TAKING ATWOOD SO FUCKING LONG?

Ryan comes running back to living room he has towels with him and water.

Ryan: We need to do it ourselves.

Seth: What?

Seth was looking pale and he had a feeling he was about to faint, Ryan didn't know what to do he had never done this before. Marissa immediately took charge.

Marissa: Uhm okay, Seth you hold Summer's hand help her through this, Ryan keep her head cold and hold her other hand and give me a towel, and then I'll be the doctor.

Ryan gave Marissa a towel to cover her legs, Seth held Summer's hand and Ryan was now keeping her head cold while his other hand was held by Summer.

Ryan: Geez I forgot how strong she was.

Summer: Atwood I would shut up if I were you.

Seth: Yeah buddy it's for your own good if you just keep quiet, remember when Lisa was born she gave me a black eye.

Ryan: I'll never forget that moment.

Marissa: Guys both of you shut up and help us. Okay Summer I need you to push I think.

Marissa said with a confused look.

Marissa: Ryan I need you here for a second I don't know if I'm doing this thing alright.

Now it was Ryan's turn to become pale. He walked to Marissa and sat next to her only to see the baby's head. Ryan smiled.

Ryan: I can see its head.

Summer: Ryan stop looking at my VJJ!

Ryan: Oops!

Ryan went back to Summer and held her hand again.

Marissa: Okay Sum push.

Ryan: Come on Sum you can do it.

Seth: Yeah come on sweetie. Push.

Summer: AAARGHH.

Marissa: Just one more push.

Ryan: Summer you're doing a great job come on.

Seth: Push!

Summer: AAARGHH.

Marissa: Oh I have it I have it and let me see…It's a boy!

Summer: Really…

Seth: You did great baby.

Seth kissed Summer's head and hugged her; meanwhile Marissa was cleaning up the baby while Ryan was helping her. They gave the baby to Seth and watched them. Marissa was crying and Ryan stood behind her smiling, she walked back a little now she was leaning on Ryan and she took his arms and held them around her own body.

Seth: So how are we going to call him?

Summer: What about Nathan?

Seth: Nathan Ryan Cohen.

Summer: Perfect.

Ryan: What?

Seth: Well you're my brother.

Ryan: Thanks Seth that means a lot.

**I hope you liked it!  R&R PLEASE! I'm not begging or actually yeah I am!  **


	8. Huge Problem

**Hey everyone here is the next post I hope you'll like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love yah all Noor!**

Chapter 8: Huge problem

Summer and Seth's house:

It has been 3 weeks since Nathan was born. Summer has been going to the gym ever since to get back her figure and she's really close to it; well she never was really big when she was pregnant. Summer's phone rings.

Summer: Hello?

Marissa: Hey Sum it's me.

Summer: Hey Coop how are you doing?

Marissa: Not so good, I need to talk to you.

Summer: Uhm okay when? Like now?

Marissa: Could you maybe meet me at the diner it's really important Sum.

Summer: Uh yeah sure I'll be there in a jiff.

Marissa: Thank you so much.

Summer: Yeah okay.

Summer hangs up the phone.

Seth: Who was that?

Summer: That was Marissa she wants me to meet her at the diner to have a little one on one.

Seth: Okay.

Summer: I'll be back soon I promise and if Nathan starts crying there is some milk I put away this morning it's in the fridge.

Seth: Okay and when we were supposed to pick Lisa up at my parents?

Summer: After dinner.

Seth: Okay see yah soon.

Summer: Bye Cohen, love you.

Seth: Love you too, bye.

And with that Summer grabbed her purse and the keys to the SUV and left.

At the diner:

Marissa: Hey Sum thanks for meeting me.

Summer: Yeah sure is everything okay you sounded really weird on the phone.

Summer sat down and Marissa looked terrible like she had been crying. Summer was getting all the more worried and stared at her waiting for a response.

Marissa: No, everything is not okay I have a huge problem.

Marissa looked like she was about to cry again, Summer grabbed her hand to reassure her that whatever it was it would be okay.

Summer: Okay what is it?

Marissa: Well I should have gotten my period last week.

Summer: Okay…

Marissa: But when I didn't get it, I went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

Summer: Yes.

Marissa: Well, I took the test and I'm pregnant 3 weeks to be exact.

Summer: I really don't see what the problem is here I mean you are married to Nick even though you don't want to be but you stay with him and…

Summer was interrupted by Marissa.

Marissa: The problem is that it isn't his.

Summer: WHAT?

Summer screamed and looked around to see people stare at her she just shrugged and looked at Marissa again.

Marissa: Well three weeks ago he wasn't even at home and that's when me and Ryan did it, Nick and I have had sex a week before me and Ryan, and after that we didn't have sex once.

Summer: OMG.

Marissa: I did the math Sum Ryan is the father I'm 100 positive.

Summer: So what did Nick say?

Marissa: Well I didn't want to tell him but he found the pregnancy test and now he thinks it's his.

Summer: You've got to tell him the truth and you also have to tell Ryan.

Marissa: Ryan maybe but I can't tell Nick I don't even know what he'll do he scares me, and I don't want him to hurt Ryan or something.

Summer: Sweetie it's going to be okay. You have me.

Marissa: I'm so stupid all these years I was with Nick I just wanted to be with someone else and now that I'm going to have his second child I can't even be with him.

Summer: They'll eventually find out, Nick for sure at the doctors look Nick maybe mean but he's not stupid if the doctor says something like, you have a healthy baby of three weeks he's going to find out.

Marissa: I know, but what am I supposed to do?

Summer: You have to tell him the truth.

Marissa: Okay I will, maybe he'll not do anything.

Summer: He won't.

Marissa: Thanks Sum.

Summer: No problem sweetie now what about breakfast?

Marissa: Defiantly.

Marissa and Nick's apartment:

Nick is sitting on the couch watching some kind of thriller.

Marissa: Hey Nick can you turn that down please I've got to tell you something.

Nick: What's up?

Nick looked at Marissa annoyed that she had to interrupt him. Marissa was staring at her feet and was playing with her hands.

Marissa: Well, remember when you were away three weeks ago?

Nick: Yeah I was at that party.

Marissa: Well that was the night I also got pregnant.

Nick: How I mean I was a little drunk before I went but I'm pretty sure I didn't have sex with you.

Marissa: I didn't have sex with you I spent the night at Ryan's and we slept together I'm so sorry.

Nick: You bitch you cheated on me!

Nick through his beer bottle to the wall just next to Marissa's head she immediately got down to the ground and was crumbled up.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Nick went over to Marissa and kicked her, he took her hair in his hand and through the room she was crying hysterically, he kicked her once again in her stomach a few times. Marissa protected her stomach with hand and was just hoping he didn't do anything to her baby. He then got down and punched her in her face a couple of times, Marissa's vision became blurry her body felt numb. She only saw him get up and leave. This was her chance to escape. She stood up and took all her stuff she also took the keys of the Mercedes. She couldn't hold her self up very well but she had to before he would come back he probably went to a strip tent to hook up with a striper.

She got in the car and knew she couldn't go to Summer's because they would be sleeping probably and she would wake up Nathan and Lisa, and Lisa would probably be afraid of Marissa. The only other place she could think of was Ryan's place she drove down to his house and saw that the lights were still on. Outside it was raining heavily when Marissa got out of the car she was soaked in water. She rang the doorbell. And the door got opened by Ryan standing in his jeans without anything else on.

Ryan: OMG what happened to you?

Marissa: Nick…can I stay here tonight there is also something I've got to tell you.

Ryan opened the door very shocked at what he saw Marissa got in and had tears were falling down her face.

Ryan: Yeah sure come in.

Marissa: Where is Sophie?

Ryan: Sleeping.

Marissa: Ryan I'm going to divorce him, and I'm pregnant.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan sighed relieved that she was going to divorce him he didn't like it that she was pregnant of his child but he couldn't change that.

Marissa didn't know how to say it…she didn't know how to tell him he was the father of their second child. After a while of considering it in her head she decided to just say it.

Marissa: You're the father.

Ryan thought about it did he just hear her good, did she say he was the father he gave her a small smile.

Ryan: Okay we'll work something out okay don't worry about that.

Marissa: Okay.

Ryan: Do you want to eat something?

Marissa: No thanks.

Ryan: I'm going to get some pj's, you should get out of those clothes.

Marissa was standing in the living room with only a bra and her panties on, she was waiting for Ryan to come back Marissa was in very bad shape. Her face was swollen she was almost unrecognizable and her body was full with bruises everywhere.

Ryan was shocked when he saw it, he gave her the pj's she took them and they stood looking at each other for a few minutes. Marissa's eyes were welling up with tears. She cried and Ryan put his arms around her she cried on his shoulder and he held her closer. She also grabbed him and was holding on to him very tight. Now she could cry and tomorrow she had to be strong again.

**That was it please read and review I'll try to post more soon! I hope you liked it:)**


	9. Talking or fighting what's it gonna be?

**Hey everyone thank you so much for your reviews I loved them! I don't want to bring Ryan and Marissa back together just yet! But I promise it'll be soon they will however be really good friends. Here's the next part enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Talking or fighting what's it gonna be?

Ryan's house:

Marissa was sleeping in one of Ryan's guestrooms. Ryan was already awake downstairs making pancakes for him, Sophie and Marissa. Marissa woke up washed her face it looked even worse then it did yesterday and it was hurting even more. Marissa walked down and saw Sophie sitting at the counter drawing something and Ryan was busy making his pancakes. Marissa walked over to Sophie and gave her a kiss on her head.

Marissa: Morning sweetie.

Sophie: Mommy what happened?

Sophie looked at Marissa in horror she saw something happened. Marissa looked at her and knew she couldn't tell her daughter. Ryan was waiting for her to answer he knew she wasn't going to tell.

Marissa: Oh nothing sweetie, what are you drawing?

Sophie: You, me, and daddy see.

She showed her, her drawing she was standing in the middle, she was holding Marissa hand and Ryan's hand and they were all smiling.

Marissa: Wow sweetie that's so beautiful.

Marissa kissed her once again and went over to Ryan to great him with a hug.

Ryan: How are you feeling?

Marissa: Like crap.

Ryan: We need to talk to Sandy.

Marissa: Ryan if I divorce him what am I going to do? I have nowhere to go, I have no money.

Ryan: I told you, you could stay here I have enough space you'd have your own room and bathroom. Come on Riss we know each other long enough it doesn't have to be awkward.

Marissa: Okay, but what if one of us is dating someone?

Marissa just needed to know what would happen she saw Ryan's expression but couldn't really see his emotion through it.

Ryan: Well…I don't know can we talk about it another time.

Marissa looked down and nodded she looked up again and gave Ryan a slight smile.

Marissa: Okay, well I need to go to New York too to get my stuff and Sophie's stuff.

Ryan: You want me to come?

Marissa: No I need to do this one my own.

Ryan: Okay well I'll call my dad and let him know we want to talk.

Marissa: Okay, I'm going to take a shower and I think you could use one too sweetie.

Sophie: Okay mommy.

Ryan walked away to the phone, and Marissa went over to Sophie and picked her up she was resting on her hip.

Marissa: Come on we're going to take a shower.

Sophie: Okay.

Marissa was walking towards the shower with Sophie still resting on her hip.

Sophie: Mommy.

Marissa: Yeah sweetie?

Sophie: I love you really, really much.

Marissa: I love you more sweetie.

Marissa had tears that were welling up in her eyes, she kissed Sophie on her head and they went into the bathroom.

Ryan: Hey dad it's Ryan.

Sandy: Hey son how are you doing?

Ryan: Not so good.

Sandy: What's going on?

Ryan: I uhm I need some legal advice.

Sandy: Ooh god what happened now?

Ryan: Uhm no it's not for myself it's for Marissa, do you have some time later.

Sandy: Yeah sure is she okay?

Ryan: No not at all.

Sandy: Okay bring Sophie with you Julie is coming so maybe Julie and Kirsten could go to the beach with Sophie and Lisa.

Ryan: Okay bye dad.

Sandy: It's okay kiddo and don't do anything stupid.

Ryan: I won't I promise.

Sandy: Okay bye.

Ryan: Bye.

A little later.

Ryan: Come on we really need to go, how long does it take to get dressed you guys, I had a shower and I got dressed.

Marissa: Geeze you're not impatient at all.

Marissa and Sophie walked down the stairs and Ryan smiled. Marissa looked a little better but the bruises were still evident.

Ryan: Finally! Let's go!

At the Cohen's:

Ryan, Marissa and Sophie arrived at the Cohen's and Sophie rang their bell.

Sandy: There you are!

Sophie: Grandpa!

Sandy: Hey sweetie, how are you?

Sophie didn't even respond when she saw her to grandmas and Lisa she ran over to them and hugged them both very tight.

Sandy: OMG what the hell happened to you?

Sandy looked shocked at Marissa even though Marissa tried her best to cover everything up it looked like she didn't do a very great job, Marissa had tears in her eyes when Sandy asked her that. She felt Ryan grab her waist for comfort. She cried and Sandy hugged her.

Sandy: It's going to be okay.

Julie: Marissa sweetie how are…OMG!

Marissa: Hey mom.

Julie: What happened? Did Nick do that?

Marissa: Yeah.

Kirsten: Ooh sweetie.

Kirsten and Julie both hugged Marissa both still distraught themselves. They pulled away and Marissa immediately took Ryan's hand in hers and held it tight. Sandy saw the concerned looks.

Sandy: Well we were thinking if you two could take the girls to the beach so that we can talk.

Julie: Yeah okay, ooh sweetie come here.

Julie hugged her daughter and they both cried, with Ryan close behind Marissa rubbing her back.

Lisa: Aunty Marissa what's wrong?

Marissa: Oh nothing baby.

Lisa walked to Marissa, Marissa bend down so she was on the same level as Lisa and Lisa kissed her. The said goodbye to them and Julie, Kirsten, Sophie and Lisa were off to the beach.

Sandy: So uhm was this the first time he hit you?

Marissa: No…

Sandy: Oh has he ever hit Sophie?

Marissa: Well he tried last time we were in New York for the first time but I protected her and then I got it.

Sandy: Why didn't you leave him?

Marissa: Because I was afraid and because I mean what happens if I divorce him, he has been taking care of us for over 6 years now.

Sandy: That doesn't give him the right to hit you.

Marissa: I know and I also know it is simple your husband hits you so you leave him.

Sandy: Hey Marissa it's never simple.

Ryan: Okay but what does she need to do now?

Sandy: Well you want to divorce him right?

Marissa: Yes.

Sandy: Okay I'll handle that and the police probably wants to talk to you.

Marissa: Uhm okay…

Sandy: But for now just get your life in order try to talk to him and go to New York and pack your belongings and get the hell out of there.

Marissa: Thanks Sandy and I'm so sorry to bring you back into my crazy life.

Sandy: Hey it's okay you're family.

Next day

At the Airport:

Marissa: Thanks for coming with me, I know it wasn't the plan but I'm happy you insisted on coming.

Ryan: Well I'm happy to help.

Marissa: So you're ready to fly 30.000 feet in the air.

Ryan: No I'm terrified!

Marissa: Well I'll protect you.

Ryan: Wow that's reassuring now I feel much more relaxed.

Marissa smiled and hit Ryan's chest playfully they both laughed and it was as if nothing ever happened.

Marissa: Hey watch it!

A little later on the plane

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: I'm sorry for everything I put you through for lying to you for just leaving.

Ryan: Hey it's okay.

Marissa: No it's not I made your life suck you needed to protect me every time and now you need to do it again.

Ryan: Hey it's in my blood to safe the beautiful Marissa Cooper, and besides I wouldn't have done it any differently.

Marissa: I just want you to know that whatever happens if we move on and have a family of our own I'll always love you Ryan.

Marissa had tears streaming down her face.

Ryan: Me too.

Ryan leaned forward to kiss her but was interrupted by the pilot, who told everyone they had landed.

Marissa and Nick's house:

It was dark outside and Ryan was waiting for Marissa to come she didn't have a lot of stuff there but there were some really important things she needed to have. Most of her stuff were already in Newport in the apartment. Marissa just walked inside when she saw the TV was on.

Marissa: OMG! Nick?

Nick: What are you doing here SLUT!

Marissa: I came to pack my stuff.

Nick: What you're going to leave me!

Marissa: Yes!

Marissa felt very strong for a reason not even she understood Nick got up from the sofa. He was slurring his words.

Nick: You're… notttttt gooooing anywhere you WHORE!

It was obvious Nick had been drinking there were like 8 empty beer bottles on the counter and a 1 empty Vodka flask. Nick walked over to Marissa and hit her hard again in her stomach once and once in her face. Marissa struggled again.

Marissa: Nick LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ryan heard the last sentence and rushed inside he saw Nick kicking Marissa and got furious! He ran over to Nick and through him through the room, Nick was lying Ryan sat on top of him and gave him a taste of his two fists of furry. Nick was bleeding but Ryan didn't stop (It looked a lot like the fight with Trey in the beginning) Ryan was hitting him so hard and Nick was looking at him he tried to get Ryan off but Ryan was too strong Ryan stood up and kicked him a couple of times. He looked at him and stopped spit in his face.

Ryan: This is what happens if you ever again touch the people I love!

And with that Nick blacked out, Ryan hated him but still checked for a pulse Nick was unconscious but still breathing; Marissa was curled up in a corner she watched everything and was now silently crying, Ryan approached her and took her in his arms.

Ryan: It's okay it's okay.

**There it was the long awaited Ryan we all wanted to see! That was it tell me what you think I hope you liked it and I also hope I'll get some reviews they really make me feel better I love you guys! Review please:D**


	10. Sympathy

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews they were amazing I loved them! Here another post! I'm so so sorry for not posting I know I haven't posted in a few weeks but I've been really sick due to my asthma but I'm back on track! Love Noor**

Chapter 10: Sympathy

New York:

Marissa had even more bruises Ryan called a cab after making sure she had stopped crying he looked over at Nick who was in a very deep sleep probably because of all the alcohol. Ryan took Marissa and Sophie's stuff. Marissa still hadn't said a word she closed the door and Ryan already sat in the backseat of the cab Marissa joined him and he told the cab driver to go to Hotel Vincci Avalon he dropped them of and Ryan was going to see if they had a room available for him and Marissa although he knew they probably did he had been here many times before for some business trips and they knew him very well. Ryan checked in the penthouse and was greeted by the manager. They were shocked when they saw Marissa, Marissa felt uncomfortable immediately she just wanted to be invisible. Everyone was staring at her because they recognized her as Nick Steven's wife why would she be with another man one of the sexiest bachelors of the U.S. The paparazzi loved to follow Ryan he was head of a multi-million company, but they hadn't followed him in a while and Ryan liked it better that way. All the girls were staring at Ryan and when he gave them a smile they melted normally the boys would do the exact same thing when Marissa smiled at them or even looked at them but now they felt really sorry for her. Marissa saw the sympathy and disgust in people's eyes and she could feel her eyes become watery. Ryan immediately noticed and he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the lift. Once in side Marissa let the tears slip still not making a sound. Ryan could feel his heartbreak when he looked at her.

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be there.

Marissa said even more tears were streaming down her once beautiful face but now it was covered with cuts and bruises.

Ryan: You have nothing to be sorry for okay.

Marissa just nodded.

Ryan: Maybe we should get you to the hospital and check you out.

Marissa: No it's okay.

Ryan: Well then at least go soak in a hot bath I'll call room service and let them bring something up.

Marissa: Okay.

Marissa hated this she could also feel Ryan's sympathy she didn't want to be the girl she was when she was 16 the one that always needed help and couldn't take care of her self.

Marissa: Ryan you don't have to take care of me you know; I am a grown woman.

Ryan: I know but I want to. Now go…chop chop.

Ryan offered Marissa a small smile and she returned one immediately.

Marissa walked out of the room and to the bathroom, she slid of her dress and when she looked in the mirror she even scared her self she looked so bad her face wasn't even that bad. She could see a bruise on her stomach she just hoped that nothing was wrong with the baby her stomach didn't hurt that much. It were her legs and her face that were giving her so much pain. She did what Ryan told her to do and when she was finished she looked much better of course you could still see her bruises but she looked more relaxed. She was really pleased Ryan had told her he was going with her whether she wanted it or not. If he hadn't come with her she would probably be… she stopped herself thinking about that. She came out of the bathroom with a robe on Ryan looked at her and he had ordered some dessert some Ice cream, some chocolate mousse and strawberries she had to admit it looked delicious.

Ryan: And? Did it work?

Marissa: Yeah it did thanks…for everything you probably hate me; you had such a good life before I came I messed everything up again.

Ryan: Hey hey don't ever say that again you didn't mess anything up.

Ryan cupped Marissa's face and their noses grazed for a few minutes but it felt like for ever.

Ryan: So do you want to watch a movie?

Marissa: Yeah I'd love to.

Ryan: I ordered some dessert I knew you liked this when we were younger I don't know if you still do?

Marissa: I still love all three of them thanks.

Marissa and Ryan watched the movie they occasionally looked up at each other and smiled. They were feeling more and more comfortable with the minute.

Ryan: So uhm it's getting kind of late maybe we should try to get some sleep our plane leaves in the afternoon but still.

Marissa: You know sleeping sounds great I can't wait to sleep at that king sized bed.

Ryan: Well I'll sleep on the couch.

Marissa: Why don't you come and sleep with me I mean it's big enough.

Ryan: That's true you sure you don't mind.

Marissa: I'm sure.

Ryan and Marissa were laying in the king sized bed they both thought of the events that they had been through that day and Marissa was scared she lay herself closer to Ryan's side and without saying anything she pulled his arms around her. He held her close to him and they both fell in a deep sleep.

It was in the middle of the night Marissa woke up she felt that something was wet Ryan didn't have a wet dream did he? Marissa felt her stomach ache and she woke Ryan up he also felt the wetness he put the lights on and they immediately saw it was something else.

**It's a little cliffy I hope you liked it:) Review pleasssssseeeee!**


	11. What's wrong?

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I loved them now up to the chapter!!! Enjoy love Noor!**

Chapter 11: What's wrong?

The hotel room:

Ryan looked to Marissa in horror, he saw Marissa's lip tremble he ran over to her and got her out of bed.

Ryan: Come on we need to get you to the hospital.

Marissa put her jeans on and Ryan held her close to him now she was crying he tried to comfort her as they were walking towards the elevator.

Ryan: It's going to be okay Marissa.

Marissa: I hope so…

Ryan stroke the small of her back and they were of to the hospital.

Hospital:

Marissa and Ryan go to the receptionist she immediately recognized Ryan from all the magazines she feels her whole body tighten and tries to act cool. (Receptionist's name Amy)

Amy: Hi how can I help you?

Ryan: Well my girlfriend woke up in the middle in the night and she is pregnant she had a stomach ache and when we woke up the bed was covered with blood.

Amy hadn't even noticed Marissa yet she looked at her and was shocked when she saw how Marissa looked bruised and battled she didn't want to stare and looked at the timetable of the doctors. Marissa felt very uncomfortable she was so scared that something had gone wrong with the pregnancy, and was it just her or did Ryan just call her his girlfriend, she loved him a lot but she didn't want to be anyone's girlfriend for a while. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment.

Amy: If you'll please wait in the waiting room Dr. Geller will come and get you.

Marissa: Okay.

Amy: And miss don't worry sometimes these things happen with the pregnancy some women get there period during the pregnancy.

Marissa: Thank you.

Marissa started to walk away and Ryan again put his hand on the small of her back.

Marissa and Ryan sat in silence in the waiting room he looked at her and she was staring at the door waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Ryan: I'm going to call Seth and Summer make sure everything is alright with Sophie.

Marissa: Okay, but aren't they asleep still?

Ryan: No time difference remember.

Marissa: Yeah…

Ryan took out his phone and dialled Seth and Summer's number.

Seth: Hello?

Ryan: Hey man.

Seth: Hey how are you?

Ryan: Not so good.

Seth: Why what happened?

Ryan: Well Marissa woke up in the middle of the night and our bed was covered with blood coming from Marissa she also said she had a stomach ache.

Seth: Well do you think something's wrong with the baby?

Ryan: I don't know what to think.

Seth: Bro it's going to be fine just don't worry alright?

Ryan: Yeah you're probably right. Seth I got to go I think our doctor just came in.

Seth: Okay dude see you later tonight right?

Ryan: Yeah and Seth…

Seth: Yeah?

Ryan: Thanks man.

Seth: No problem.

Ryan walked over to Marissa who was talking to the doctor.

Dr. Geller: Hi you must be the father?

Ryan: Yeah I am. So do you know what's wrong?

Dr. Geller: No not yet we need to run some tests and then we'll know but don't worry too much. Come on let's get you to the examination room.

Ryan, Marissa and the doctor walked into an examination room, the doctor ran some tests on Marissa just like she said she would. She was gone to look at the results of the tests. Ryan was sitting next to Marissa holding her hand and Marissa was trying to be strong.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Yeah?

Marissa: I'm scared.

Ryan: Don't be were probably worrying for nothing.

Marissa: I hope so.

The doctor opened the door and came in with the tests results.

Marissa/Ryan: And?

Dr. Geller: Well Miss Cooper the cause of your blood loss is…

**I know it's a little cliffy or a big cliff please don't shoot!! but hey I hope you like it!!! xoxo Noor, I don't know maybe I'll even post the third part up it will either be tonight or tomorrow! REVIEW!!!!**


	12. The Loss

Hey you guys I'm back and you'll finally know what the cause of Marissa's blood loss was! Thank you so much for your reviews I loved them all.

Chapter 12: The loss.

At the hospital:

Dr. Geller: Well Miss Cooper the cause of your blood loss was the pressure your stomach had to suffer...

Marissa: What does that mean?

Dr. Geller: Miss Cooper have you been hit lately by anyone?

Marissa: What has that to do with my baby?

Dr. Geller: Miss Cooper I don't think you understand because of the pressure which I assume is from a very hard fall or from a punch you had a miscarriage. You lost the baby I'm so sorry.

Ryan: Oh my god.

Ryan had tears in his eyes and Marissa was so shocked she didn't say anything she just stared at Dr. Geller. She had tears in her eyes, of course she knew something was wrong but she would have never guessed something like this, this was not fair.

Ryan looked at Marissa and saw her pale skin he would have never guessed she would have lost the baby; they would have lost the baby. He just lost his unborn child.

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: Huh?

Ryan: It's going to be okay…

Marissa: I want to go home…

Ryan: Sure. Thank you Dr. Geller for everything.

Dr. Geller: It's my job if you have any questions you can reach me on this number and Miss Cooper it's my job to report this with the police.

Dr. Geller looked at Ryan sceptically and Ryan and Marissa both knew what this meant. Marissa didn't want hear it not now. She looked at him and put up a smile and then she took Ryan's hand. She needed him right now she didn't want to shot him out.

Ryan couldn't walk out before setting this straight he still had his pride he looked at the Dr. and had a more serious look on his face.

Ryan: Dr. Geller you don't have to worry we will talk to the police our selves and the man who did this will not get away with it!

Dr. Geller seemed to accept the answer and gave Ryan a reassuring smile.

Marissa: Thank you Dr. Geller, Ryan can we go now please?

Ryan: Yeah sure.

Ryan felt her hand and squeezed it a little just to let her know he was there for her, he didn't know how much she was suffering right now but she was trying not to show it. Luckily Ryan could see right through her, they walked out of the hospital hand in hand and some girls recognized Ryan they screamed and told him he was handsome. He didn't have time to give them a smile he just walked faster with Marissa and outside a cab was waiting for them. They went straight to the airport Ryan had called the hotel and had asked them to send their stuff to his house, because he knew Marissa would want to go home no matter what came out of the tests. Marissa sat next to Ryan but stared out of the window the whole time. Ryan looked at her and started to get even more worried. He felt his blood rise when he thought about who had caused all this trouble this was all Nick's fault and Ryan couldn't do anything about it.

He was the reason why Marissa was bruised and battered so bad that she was unrecognizable and the reason that they lost their child. It was his entire fault.

Ryan: Mariss are you okay?

Marissa looked at Ryan and gave him a half smile.

Marissa: Yeah I'm fine.

Ryan: No you're not…

Marissa: I'm so sorry I had to put you through all of this.

Ryan: Hey…don't apologize.

Marissa: If I didn't come back with Nick you wouldn't have to deal with this I screwed up your life once again. I made the same mistakes again.

Ryan: I'm glad you came back because you made me live again… I know that sounds lame but it's true. We'll work it out…

Marissa looked at Ryan and couldn't take it anymore she collapsed on his shoulder and cried and cried. He tried to comfort her.

Marissa and Ryan got on the plane and really didn't talk anymore; they sat together in silence not an awkward silence just a silence. They arrived in Newport and decided to go to Summer and Seth.

At Summer and Seth's:

Summer: Sweetie can you get the door please!!!

Seth: Yeah sure!!!

Seth opened the door only to see Ryan and Marissa look like $hit, but Marissa scared him the most she was unrecognizable she looked all bruised and worn out. Ryan just looked really really tired he had dark circles under his eyes.

Seth: Oh my god what happened are you okay?

Ryan: Can we come in please we'll explain everything.

Seth: Come in…Can I get you something…Tea, coffee some soda?

Marissa: Coffee please.

Ryan: Yeah I would like some too.

Summer: Cohen who was at the door.

Summer came into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks she was shocked by the sight she had before her. Marissa looked so bad and Ryan looked like he hadn't had sleep in over a week.

Summer: Oh my god. Coop did he do this to you?

Marissa: Yes…

Summer: OMG I'm going to kick his ass!

Summer ran over to her best friend and hugged her Marissa immediately cried again.

Seth went to the kitchen to get everyone some coffee he came back and gave them their drinks he then sat next to Ryan. He took a deep breath and looked at Marissa.

Seth: What the hell happened to you? Dad and Ryan told me he hit you but this far worse then I thought it would be…

Marissa: I'm so sorry to come in your lives and mess everything up…

Seth: Don't apologize just tell us what happened.

Marissa: Well we went to New York to get my stuff but I didn't know he was going to be there so when I came there he was there drunk and all.

_There was a girl I used to know  
She was oh so beautiful  
But she's not here anymore  
She had a college degree  
Smart as anyone could be  
She had so much to live for  
But she fell in love  
With the wrong kind of man  
He abused her love and treated her so bad  
There was not enough education in her world  
That could save the life of this little girl_

How come, how long  
It's not right, it's so wrong  
Do we let it just go on  
Turn our backs and carry on  
Wake up, for it's too late  
Right now, we can't wait  
She won't have a second try  
Open up your hearts  
As well as your eyes

He hit me punched also in my stomach everything hurts but I didn't really give that much attention to my stomach.

_She tried to give a cry for help_

_She even blamed things on herself_

_But no one came to her aid_

_Nothing was wrong as far as we could tell_

_That's what we'd like to tell ourselves_

_But no, it wasn't that way_

_So she fell in love_

_With the wrong kind of man_

_And she paid with her life_

_For loving that man_

_So we cannot ignore,_

_We must look for the signs_

_And maybe next time we might save_

_somebody's life_

_How come, how long_

_It's not right, it's so wrong_

_Do we let it just go on?_

_Turn our backs and carry on_

_Wake up, for it's too late_

_Right now, we can't wait_

_She won't have a second try_

_Open up your hearts_

_As well as your eyes_

Ryan came in and got him of me he knocked him down and we left with most of my stuff.

_I on occasion met that guy_

_It's been a feeling deep inside_

_Some ... wasn't right_

_The way he proves himself a man_

_By beating his woman with his hands_

_Oh I wish that she'd seen the light_

_How can someone like that call himself a man?_

_He's not a man_

_Soon reality..._

_And we cannot ignore_

_Whenever we see the signs_

_'Cause any kind of abuse_

_God knows, it's a crime_

We were sleeping but then I felt my stomach ache like hell and I had a lot of blood loss, we went to the hospital to find out what happened…and what happened was that I…I…I had a miscarriage. We lost the baby.

Marissa was crying Summer had some tears rolling down her cheeks and Ryan just sat there and stared into well nothing.

Seth: I'm so sorry Marissa…

Summer: I'm sorry too sweetie.

Marissa: It's okay I'm going to be fine we're going to be fine.

Ryan: Yeah we are…

Marissa gave Ryan a sad smile through her tears and he returned one the truth was he didn't know if they were going to be fine. He kept telling Marissa that nothing was her fault and it wasn't but Ryan thought that if Sophie didn't tell him the truth nobody would ever know she'd been abused. They were going to be fine right?

_How come, how long_

_It's not right, it's so wrong_

_Do we let it just go on?_

_Turn our backs and carry on_

_Wake up, for it's too late_

_Right now, we can't wait_

_She won't have a second try_

_Open up your hearts_

_As well as your eyes_

**Hoped you liked it you guys it was a long post and the song is by Stevie Wonder and Babyface it's called How Come, How Long? Please review it always gives me inspiration!!! Love you guys xoxo Noor**


	13. The being just friends

**Hi you guys here is a new update I hope you like it and please review love yah all and big thanks for all the reviews!!! xoxo Noor :)!!! This one is for the Fonz!!!**

Chapter 13: Trying to be just friends.

Ryan's house:

It had been a month since New York and the miscarriage; Ryan and Marissa were comfortable around each other they were just friends. Nick was dealing with the law suite he had gotten and Marissa and Nick were divorced now he was being charged of abuse. Marissa still loved Ryan but she couldn't tell him, he was doing well for once, and everything was going great with Sophie. She was a very happy child. It was early in the morning Marissa couldn't sleep and she had heard Ryan come home late but he made a lot of noise he never made a lot of noise. He was probably drunk he was going out with some of his friends from work he had asked Seth but Seth was watching the kids so that Marissa and Summer could catch up. Marissa couldn't sleep anymore so she went downstairs to the kitchen she heard some noise in the kitchen so she figured it was Ryan. She came into the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator was opened she couldn't see who was behind it though.

Marissa: Hey Ryan your up early.

The door closed and there was a half naked girl in front of Marissa, Marissa screamed and so did the girl.

Marissa: You're not Ryan…

Sara: And I really don't know who you are?

Marissa: I'm Marissa I live here with Ryan.

Sara: Oh uhm I'm Sara are you the cleaner or something?

Marissa: What?!? No I'm his ex and I'm the mother of our child.

Sara: Oh does he have a child.

Marissa was getting irritated by the second she was talking to some bimbo that acted like Marissa was contagious. She couldn't believe Ryan had brought her home, she couldn't believe it because she still loved him and it seemed like he didn't have any kind of respect for her but they did say that they could date. Sara looked at Marissa in pure jealousy she didn't really know why but she still did.

Sara: I think it's time for me to go. My stuff are in the living room so I'll just put them on and go…

Marissa: Okay I guess you can show yourself out.

Sara was about to walk away but she didn't like Marissa and still had to say something.

Sara: Oh Marissa can you tell Ryan last night was amazing and thank him for that night he sure knows what he's doing.

Marissa looked at Sara with pure hatred and she didn't even know why, well of course she knew why she had slept with the man she loved, but she decided to take the high road. Marissa put up a fake smile one that her mother always used to give.

Marissa: Will do bye.

Sara: Bye.

Marissa immediately went back upstairs to Ryan's room she found him asleep and sat on his bed when she did she found Sara's panties Ryan woke up and she took the panties and threw it in his face she didn't know why she did. Ryan was a little shocked to see her there.

Marissa: Had fun last night?

Ryan: Uhm good morning to you too.

Marissa: Sara just left she asked me to tell you what an amazing night you gave her and she thanks you for it.

Ryan looked at Marissa in embarrassment and then looked down he didn't know what to say he still loved her but there was no way they were going to get back together he always thought they would but she told him it wasn't the best idea. So he had to get over her and do the best thing, and it sure as hell wasn't getting drunk and hook up with a girl he just met and talked to a few minutes then have sex with her right away.

Ryan: I'm sorry.

Marissa: For what? For getting drunk while we have a child in this house and take some bimbo to our house.

Ryan: Yes I'm sorry for that I had to tell you first.

Marissa: No big deal. I'm going to make some breakfast.

Ryan: Marissa if it's no big deal why are you so upset then I mean we're just friends right?

Ryan looked at her and was hoping she would say that they weren't just friends that she still loved him, Marissa looked back at Ryan and inside her she was screaming to tell him she still loved him she wanted to say NO RYAN WERE NOT JUST FRIENDS I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL, but instead she said.

Marissa: Yeah sure we are.

And with that she left.

At the Cohen's:

Kirsten and Sandy were making lunch because Seth, Lisa, Ryan, Sophie & Nathan were coming over. Marissa and Summer were going shopping and find a job for Marissa. Kirsten heard the doorbell and went over to get it.

Kirsten: I'll get it.

Sandy: Okay I'll just finish up in here.

Kirsten: My babies.

Seth: Hi mom.

Kirsten: Hey sweetie. And there is my other sweetie.

Ryan: Hi mom.

Sophie & Lisa: GRANDMA GRANDMA GRANDMA!!!!

Kirsten: Hey my big girls!! You're so big already. What are you feeding these two?

And there is my little baby

Kirsten took Nathan from Seth's hand. And was talking to him in a baby voice while walking away and the girls ran to Sandy and Sandy lifted them both up and kissed them. Ryan and Seth still stood in the doorway silently looking at everything.

Ryan: And then there were just two.

Seth: Did you see they forgot about us in a split second.

Ryan: Come on man.

Ryan hit Seth with a big smile. The family finished eating and the girls were sleeping on the couch and Nathan was sleeping in his cradle. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan were eating some pie with coffee and just talking and enjoying themselves.

Sandy: Ryan I got to ask you how are you and Marissa doing?

Ryan: Well I don't know really we kind of got into an argument this morning but we also didn't.

Seth: Dude you didn't mention anything on the ride over here.

Ryan: I know I thought it could wait but I guess it can't now.

Kirsten: Well what happened?

Ryan explained the whole thing and everyone listened.

Kirsten: Well it's obvious how she feels.

Ryan: Yeah I know I just want to be more then friends.

Sandy: Well son you had to think about that before you had sex with that Sara girl.

Seth: She called her a bimbo, that's so unlike Marissa.

Ryan: I know.

Kirsten: You know what I meant with it's obvious how she feels I meant that she still has feelings for you too.

Ryan: What?

Kirsten: I'm a mother and a woman I know those things.

Ryan was about to say something but Nathan started crying and he gave Seth a nod that he would take care of it. Ryan walked over to Nathan and got him out of his cradle. Ryan changed Nathan and Nathan laughed when he saw his uncle he always smiled when he saw Ryan it was the same with Lisa, Lisa still loved her uncle more then anything and Sophie was really attached to Seth. It was really sweet to see. Ryan played with Nathan and went into the kitchen again he gave Nathan to Seth and Nathan held on to his father very tight and Seth kissed him on his for head.

Lisa: DADDYYY!!!

Ryan: I'm on it.

Lisa: Uncie Ryan I have to pie.

Ryan: Okay come on let's go really quick.

Ryan was busy with waking everyone up and get them dressed. It was really sweet to see he was a really good father, son, uncle but he still wasn't a husband to anyone.

He did want to be though.

**Hoped you liked it please review!! Love yah all xoxo Noor :)!!!**


	14. Mommy and Daddy

**Hi guys thank you so much for your reviews and I really really loved them all, here is a new update! I hope you like it!!! xoxo Noor :)!!!**

Chapter 14: Mommy and Daddy

Channel boutique:

Summer and Marissa were trying on all kinds of dresses skirts shoes and they looked amazing. Marissa however didn't say much and Summer immediately noticed something was wrong. Summer had a Channel purse in her hand and she knew Marissa loved it she always said she wanted to buy it, but she never did. Summer held it up and looked at Marissa.

Summer: And what do you think of this purse?

Marissa: Huh? Oh it's okay…

Summer: Okay that's it you're going to tell me what's wrong with you come on.

Summer dragged Marissa out of the Channel boutique and they went to a little Cafe/Restaurant and sat there. Marissa pretended to be confused

Marissa: What nothing's wrong with me…

Summer: Ooh no don't give me that missy, you've been quiet all day and you've been daydreaming what is going on?

Marissa: You're not going to give up are you?

Summer: No.

Marissa: This morning when I woke up I saw one of Ryan's one night stands in the kitchen she was wearing his shirt and nothing under it.

Summer knew Marissa still loved Ryan and visa versa.

Summer: And this is a problem why?

Marissa: Because I love him!

Summer was shocked she knew Marissa still loved him but she didn't think she would admit it. Even Marissa was shocked she thought of him ever since she left him but she never meant to say it.

Marissa: I didn't mean to say that out loud, God what is wrong with me?

Summer: Nothing is wrong with you, you love the love of your life and you needed some time to realize that.

Marissa: No Sum I can't do that I mean I left him when we were happy, we were so happy it was such a shock to him and then I came back in his life when he was stable.

Summer: Wait a sec here his life was stable???? Sweetie let me tell you something when you left Ryan was a mess yes you're right it was a shock to him to all of us and when you were gone then he was not the Ryan will all knew and love he slept with randoms and he was never happy. He was heartbroken and I hated it to see him like that.

Marissa looked at Summer she gave her a look that said 'If you're trying to make me feel better you're not doing a good job.'

Summer: What I'm trying to say is that Ryan is only happy with you you're the love of his life and he's your love of your life.

Marissa: I can't I don't deserve him.

Marissa had tears in her eyes now and Summer gave her a hug and then she cried, she cried a lot.

At the Cohen's:

Sophie and Lisa were playing hide and seek in the yard of their grandma and grandpa. Marissa and Summer came in the Cohen's residence and had a hand full of bags. Seth and Ryan heard them come in and ran to the them Seth immediately hugged and kissed Summer and Ryan hugged Marissa.

_**Seems like everyone else has a love just for them, **_

_**I don't mind, we have such a good time, **_

_**My best friend, but sometimes, well, **_

_**I wish we could be more than friends, **_

_**Tell me do you know? **_

_**Tell me do you know? **_

_**oh..**_

She didn't know what was happening and was shocked and she looked at him he even shocked himself he just smiled shyly and walked away she smiled back. Marissa turned around and Sophie and Lisa were looking at them in awe.

Sophie: MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!

Lisa: UNCIE RYAN AND AUNTIE RISSA ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!

Summer and Seth immediately stopped kissing and looked at Marissa startled and Marissa went bright red. She shook her head to Seth and Summer and then bent her self to Sophie's height.

_**I get so breathless, when you call my name, **_

_**I've often wondered, do you feel the same? **_

_**There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity **_

_**When we're all alone, **_

_**So don't tell me **_

_**You can't see **_

**_What I'm thinking of._**

Marissa: Sweetie mommy and daddy are not back together. Mommy and daddy are just really good friends.

Sophie: But why??? Why mommy why? Uncie Seth and auntie Summer are together why can't you and daddy.

The little girl had tears in her eyes and it broke Marissa's heart she had never asked this before and she never had had a problem before, but now that she was getting older she did.

Marissa: I'm sorry sweetie mommy and daddy do love each other but just as friends.

Summer & Seth: Hmmhmm, sorry something's stuck in my throat.

Marissa: Yeah sure…

Marissa gave them Ryan's look and they both had a huge smile on their faces, she then turned back to Sophie and looked at her. Sophie was now crying.

Marissa: Sweetie I know you're upset but why are you crying?

Sophie: Because Lisa does have a mommy and daddy who love each other and who are happy together, and I don't I may never see daddy or you again find someone else just like what happened with Nick. I almost never saw daddy again.

Marissa: I know sweetie but now it's changed we're never leaving daddy like that again. Okay?

Sophie: Okay.

Marissa: Come here.

Sophie hugged her mother really tight and Ryan heard everything even the part where Seth and Summer acted very very 'subtle'.

Marissa: Go play with Lisa.

Sophie: Okay mommy, can I just ask one more thing.

Marissa: Sure sweetie.

Sophie: Just because you and daddy not together now, doesn't mean you can't be together ever right?

Marissa: No it certainly doesn't mean that who knows maybe daddy will forgive mommy one time and we can be just like uncle Seth and aunt Summer.

Sophie: Okay mommy, I love you.

Marissa: And I love you.

Sophie was about to run away when she saw her dad behind the corner.

Sophie: Hey daddy why are you hiding there?

Ryan: Huh? Go play you little one.

_**I can understand that you don't want to cross the line, **_

_**and you know I can't promise you things, **_

_**will turn out fine, **_

_**But I have to be honest; I want you to be mine **_

_**Tell me do you know? **_

_**Tell me do you know? **_

_**oh...**_

Sophie then ran away with Lisa leaving Ryan and Marissa stand across each other real awkwardly. Seth and Summer were gone already.

Marissa: So you were ease dropping weren't you?

Ryan: PSSH no…

_**I get so breathless, when you call my name, **_

_**I've often wonderd, do you feel the same? **_

_**There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity **_

_**When we're all alone, **_

_**So don't tell me **_

_**You can't see **_

_**Oh!**_

Marissa: Yeah sure come on let's get our baby.

Ryan and Marissa were walking towards the kitchen and he took her hand and turned her around so she was facing him.

Ryan: Riss just so you know I have forgiven you the minute I saw you again.

**_Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time _**

_**I've been telling you with my eyes, my heart's on fire, **_

_**Why don't you realise? **_

_**Tell me do you know? **_

_**Tell me do you know?**_

Marissa: Really oh that's a relief because now we can move past this and really be frie…

_**I get so breathless...**_

Marissa was stopped by Ryan lips. He kissed her and at first she was overwhelmed but then soon she moved closer to him so that they could deepen there kiss.

**I hoped you liked it song I used was Breathless by Corinne Bailey Rae, please review cause you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews!!!! Love Noor!**


	15. The Doubt

**I'm going to take this post a little differently you'll see Marissa's thought in italic and Ryan's thoughts in bold and the song that I used will be in bold, italic and underline all together. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 15: The doubt

At the Cohen's:

Ryan and Marissa broke apart both flushed with emotions Marissa could barely stand anymore this was the love of her life the Ryan. The kiss was filled with love no sadness or lust just true love. Ryan looked at her trying to know what she was thinking.

Marissa: Wow! That was uhm…that was…

Marissa was stuttering and was bright red what was she doing she was a grown woman.

_I don't know what to say or do my wees are kneak I mean my knees are weak. What is happening to me why does Ryan have this effect on me. I can't even think let alone speak. He looks at me his own eyes are filled with questions as well. 'Where do we go from here? Does this mean anything?' Of course it means something why can't I just ask him. For god sakes I'm 22 years old I'm no longer the shy, scared 12 year old girl, but then why do I feel this way?_

Ryan: I know…

**My mind is running wild she looks at me and she's still amazing, but what if this isn't what she wants what if she doesn't feel the same way I do. No of course she does I mean otherwise the kiss wouldn't be filled with love. I don't know how to ask her it's like things changed in a minute. I'm trying to figure out what she thinks but I can't hell I don't even know what I think. I thought I was over this shy thing I was actually becoming quite good with words but seeing her again feeling her again, being able to taste her again changed everything. This is my Marissa Cooper the Marissa Cooper.**

Marissa: Okay I know you have a lot of questions that are going through your head and I do have those questions too, I don't know where we go from here there's only one thing I do know and that is that I love you!

_Marissa Jennifer Cooper why did you say that! Oh my God he's not going to respond I know it I know it for sure. I want to kick myself right now well maybe he's going to kick me mentally by saying that he doesn't love me. Well I deserve it. Why did I have to put myself out in the open._

**Did she say I love you? This is what I wanted all along but why can't I respond, because if I do I'm vulnerable again and maybe she'll take off again. I see her frightened eyes afraid of what I'm going to say back I can't help but smile. I know what I need to say and what I want to say but I'm scared to say it. No I'm not I'm kidding myself I loved her the moment I saw her and I never stopped.**

Ryan: And I love you!

_He said it! He loves me!!!_

Marissa: Okay now that we have covered that part I think we could work on us. Maybe we could start with dinner take things slow.

Ryan: Slow? You're living with me.

_Ryan gives me his half smile and I can't help but melt. Oh god I love him so much it scares me how much I love him, but I think that things might actually work this time. We are both adults now and we can talk…I hope!_

Ryan: Dinner tomorrow night?

Marissa: Tomorrow night.

_I look at him with a smile I want to kiss him again. Oh god those lips are just calling me._

_**Kiss me**_

_**Out of the bearded barley**_

_**Nightly**_

_**Beside the green green grass**_

_**Swing swing**_

_**Swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

_**Oh, kiss me**_

_**Beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me**_

_**Out on the moonlight floor**_

_**Lift up your open hand**_

_**And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moons are sparkling**_

**_So kiss me _**

**She looks at me and I can't help but see her smile her warm smile that makes me all fuzzy inside. She looks amazing god she looks great. **

_**Kiss me**_

_**Down by the broken treehouse**_

_**Swing me**_

_**Apon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring bring**_

_**Bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

_**Oh, kiss me**_

_**Beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me**_

_**Out on the moonlight floor**_

_**Lift up your open hand**_

_**And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moons are sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

_Why does he look so amazingly hot. And why the hell can't I control myself. Just kiss me Ryan for god sake KISS ME!!!!! I want to scream at him, but why I mean it's not like it's our first kiss it's just… I want to taste him again._

_**Kiss me**_

_**Beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me**_

_**Out on the moonlight floor**_

_**Lift up your open hand**_

_**And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moons are sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

**Ryan get yourself together what the hell man! I come closer to her and I kiss her again she immediately pulls me closer and deepens the kiss this is amazing, I could stay like this forever. **

_We kiss again oh what an amazing feeling the kiss is the same kiss we shared just a while ago there's just one little thing that's different. And that is that I hear Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Summer, Lisa and Sophie cheer while we kiss I smile in our kiss and so does he, but he keeps me close to him and I keep him close to me. And we stay that way!_

**Okay so that was a lot of fluff I know but I couldn't help myself sorry:D I hope you liked it please review! xoxo Noor! Tell me if you would want me to keep my posts like that with the thoughts and all! BTW song that I used was obviously called Kiss me and I used Avril Lavigne's version.**


	16. The Date

**Okay so here it goes! I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reviews! Love Noor**

**Chapter 16: The date.**

Marissa was getting ready for her date with Ryan in her room with Summer it was 4 pm and her date wasn't until 7 pm but they both thought the sooner they started the better.

'So are you nervous about tonight?' asked Summer as she was doing Marissa's hair looking at her through the mirror.

'No not really…' said Marissa nonchalantly. She stared at Summer and Summer stared back not even remotely believing her, for one she was shaking and she had been telling Summer for 2 hours that her hair was a mess and that it never looked good.

Who am I kidding I'm as nervous as hell that's why I'm starting to get ready three hours before the actual date. Since I met Ryan I always wanted to impress him and I always was insecure. Still am, Marissa thought.

'Right…' Summer said with a sympathetic smile on her face, she looked at Marissa and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. 'Okay maybe I am a lot!' Marissa said with a loud sigh. Summer smiled at Marissa and continued with her hair. Marissa stared at her reflection in the mirror. Summer looked at her through the mirror and saw the spark that she had missed for so long was now back in Marissa's eyes.

At Summer and Seth's:

Ryan and Seth were sitting in the living room playing a game about Ninja's. 'So dude are you nervous about tonight?' Seth asked only acknowledging Ryan once when he asked him.

'No why would I be?' Ryan looked at Seth and then back at the screen while shaking his head as if to tell himself he was not even remotely nervous, and he was right why would he be? Ryan gave Seth a confused look and Seth gave him a small smile he patted his back and looked back at the screen in front of them.

'Well because you haven't dated Marissa in over 5 years and you haven't really dated anyone since Marissa all the girls were just quick hook-ups.' Seth said with a sly smile on his face.

'I wasn't nervous but thanks bro for making me nervous!' Ryan shifted uncomfortably and looked ahead.

I really wasn't nervous but Seth is right I haven't dated anyone since Marissa and now I am dating Marissa again what if I screw up and she doesn't want me anymore. Damn Seth!, Ryan thought.

'Well I think Marissa is nervous too in fact I know that Marissa is nervous too. She called today it was like 9 am and she was telling me that Summer needed to meet her at the diner because she needed to have some serious shopping time and then she hung up.' Seth said not once taking his eye of the screen.

'So that's why she was gone without a note or a goodbye.' Ryan said more to himself. 'Guess so.' Seth responded simply. Ryan again looked at Seth who was still working his magic. 'But then again maybe she just wanted to shop and there was a channel sail or something.' Ryan said, he didn't want to get his hopes up maybe Marissa was not nervous at all.

'Dude I don't think so she's just as nervous as you are and she's probably getting ready right now.' Seth said briefly looking at Ryan and trying to give him some sort of reassurance, it worked. Ryan came back into the game and watched the ninja's pair up and fight all the Samurai's. 'Why would she be getting ready already our date isn't until three hours.' He asked curiously. 'Well she's a girl.' Seth said, and again Ryan's nervousness that had been gone a few seconds ago had crept back in.

If Marissa is getting ready already then shouldn't I, she will probably look stunning and I'll look just as I always look. What the fuck is wrong with me am I seriously insecure about how I look, thought Ryan.

'Hey Seth shouldn't I be getting ready or buy something new?' Ryan asked as the thought of a stunning Marissa haunted him.

'Wait WHAT?' Seth asked shock, dropping his controller and his jaw for the dramatic effect. Ryan shrugged and looked at him still unsure of himself.

'I mean maybe I should I don't know…' he said getting quite embarrassed. 'Man don't worry you'll be fine just go to your house around 6 and try to avoid her bedroom or her bathroom.' Seth said grabbing his controller again.

Ryan looked back at the screen and just nodded at Seth and turn their heads back to the screen, but not before Seth gives Ryan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

It was seven pm and Ryan was waiting at the end of the stairs for Marissa. Ryan looked absolutely stunning he had a blue button down shirt and pair of beige dress pants on, both his shirt and pants were from Armani. His hair had grown a little bit, making him look very handsome. (A/N it looks just how it did in season 1 in the episode The Perfect Couple).

'Marissa are you ready we need to go!' Ryan asked as he got impatient, he was nervous and dreaded the moment to see her but he also knew he couldn't wait any longer there came a 'Yeah I'm coming' as reply.

Marissa walked towards the stair case and took in a shaky breath she didn't know why she was so nervous. She walked down the stairs slowly swinging her hips from side to side delicately as she did so. Ryan was watching her while she walked down the stairs and he was sure his heart skipped a beat.

**it's a big girl world now**

**full of big girl things**

**and every day I wish I was small**

**I've been counting on nothing**

**but he keeps giving me his word**

**and I am tired of hearing myself speak**

**do you get weary? do you ever get weak?**

**how do you dream when you can't fall asleep?**

Marissa was wearing a black viscose Chanel dress with a silver metal and stress belt which looked beautiful on her, her hair was absolutely stunning as well long wavy curls falling a way that frames her face. Marissa was standing in front of Ryan both had huge grins on their faces.

'Wow he looks absolutely stunning how can he look this hot! OMG I don't think I can do this he looks so good!' Marissa thought.

'**Wow she looks beautiful she literally takes my breath away. Okay good way to make me feel more insecure Marissa thank you very much!' Ryan thought. **

**I've been wondering what you're thinking**

**and if you like my dress tonight**

**would you still say you love me**

**under this ordinary moonlight**

**I'm so afraid of what you'll say**

'Wow…you look….WOW!' Ryan couldn't even bring up the words and she did look 'WOW' so to speak. Marissa smiled shyly and looked down then back up.

'You think?' She asked unsure, he was making her blush but she did not know if she looked good. 'Yeah! Definitely!' Ryan replied immediately.

'Well you look amazing too!' Marissa said turning her attention back to him. Now it was Ryan's turn to smile shyly he looked back at her and they locked eyes. 'Uhm ready to go?' he asked with the blush still attached on his face.

Marissa smiled and nodded they locked arms and walked over to Ryan's black Porsche 911 carrera. Marissa had never seen it before. 'Wow this yours?' she asked amazed. 'Yeah you like it?' Ryan asked proud. 'Yeah I like it' Marissa said smiling at him. Ryan and Marissa both got into the car without saying another word they were off to a very fancy restaurant called Pascal.

Ryan and Marissa sat at their table and both looked down at their food they had just ordered they hadn't said a word since they got in the car it wasn't an awkward silence but it also wasn't a comfortable silence.

'**Atwood say something anything! Words Ryan they're just words.' Ryan thought to himself once again.**

'So you like it?' Ryan asked hoping Marissa pick up on his attempt to start a conversation and continue. 'Yeah I do it's great.' Marissa said as she smiled. 'Good…that's good.' Ryan said awkwardly. After that the silence took over again.

**Great job Atwood great job!**

Okay this is not fun he tried and the only thing I could say yeah I do it's great. I need to stop this awkward or non-awkward silence thing or whatever it is. Marissa told herself.

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to starting over from scratch**

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to giving me a second chance**

'So I was…' they said in unison, both turning a red shade again, they laughed and looked at each other. 'You go first.' Marissa said while pointing her finger in his direction. Ryan's look grew more serious.

'So uhm I've been wondering why did you leave?' Marissa looked down and then looked right into Ryan's eyes.

'God what did you think Marissa that he would never ask you? Wake up he has a right to know although there's not much to know.'

'I uhm well I got a chance to write a book I only needed to go to New York to go through everything and then I could return to Newport to you when I came back I was planning on telling you, because I wanted it to be a surprise. When I was in New York I was sick and I immediately got a pregnancy test I found out I was pregnant and I just stayed.'

Marissa looked down trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Ryan still didn't get why she didn't come back he didn't want to be too pushy but he needed to know if they were going to start a new relationship they needed to have a clean slight. He took Marissa's hand in his and squeezed it which made her look up he gave her a small smile.

'But why didn't you come back to me?' Ryan asked gently. Marissa looked back up at him and their eyes locked. 'Because I didn't want to be Theresa!' she blurted out.

'I didn't want to say that out loud. Oh god Cooper couldn't you just shut up for once she's one of his best friends if you're going to say something mean about her he's going to hate you.' a mean little voice in her head told her.

**I used to think I was special**

**and only I have proved me wrong**

**I thought I could change the world with a song**

**but I have ended up in India all alone**

**with no map to guide me home**

**the strangest place I think I've ever been**

**and all this time, I thought that we were friends**

**my stubborn will is learning to bend**

'I didn't want to be the person that would make you unhappy, because Ryan we both know that if I said that I was pregnant you wouldn't have gone to college and you would have let your dream slip away just because you're an amazing guy. I'm sorry I pushed you away…' Marissa said and looked down at her food ashamed. 'It's okay in the end everything still worked out right.' Ryan said and Marissa again looked up, they stared at each other and this time it was Marissa who took Ryan's hand in hers. 'Yeah it did' she said.

Ryan and Marissa smiled again and every one who looked in their direction could've seen the chemistry between the two adults. Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand this time.

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to starting over from scratch**

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to giving me a second chance**

'So were starting over again?' Ryan asked. 'A new slight' stated Marissa. Ryan nodded his head 'Deal' he said.

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to starting over from scratch**

**I'd like to know if you'd be open,**

**to giving me a second chance**

Mariss and Ryan both got up after paying for their meal and walked out to the car park they didn't get in the car just yet they gazed in each others eyes. Marissa hugged Ryan with so much passion and desire. She had missed just hugging him being able to have his arms around her and he missed being able to hug her being able to have her in his arms where he could protect her. Marissa was now crying into the crook of Ryan's neck not because she was hurt, but because she knew how much she hurt him and how much she had missed him and most of all she cried because she was overwhelmed with joy to be back with him the one and only Ryan Atwood or better known as the love of her life.

**it's a big girl world now**

**full of big girl things**

**and every day I wish I was small**

**I hope you liked it song I used was Scratch by Kendall Payne it's an amazing song! Please review! Love Noor**


	17. No quality TIME

**Again my apologies for keeping everyone waiting for so long I'm very sorry for the lack of updates and I intend to make it up to you with a fluffy post!! Thank you all so much for your reviews!! Love Noor again Ryan's thoughts will be in bold and Marissa's thoughts will be in italic.**

**Chapter 17: No sex.**

Ryan and Marissa's mansion:

Ryan and Marissa just got back from their dinner and were walking towards the front door. Sophie would be staying with Sandy and Kirsten. Ryan opened the door for Marissa as a real gentleman would she smiled at him and walked through. He gave her his famous smile. Once the door was closed Ryan and Marissa gazed into each other's eyes and within a second their lips connected. His pushed his tongue in her mouth she gradually accepted it she sucked on his bottom lip and he pushed her again a wall hearing her sweet moans he smiled to himself feeling his manhood grow and his pants tighten. He picked her up and she through her legs around his waist and when he was working on her dress she stopped him looking slightly embarrassed he gave her a questionable look.

_Oh my God I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this…should I he looks so hot and I want him in me desperately I want to feel him and I want him to work his magic, but if we both want this relationship to work I have to._

**I don't really understand what's going on she looks afraid to tell me something I can tell…she looks down embarrassed and I really need to know what's wrong so we can continue where we left off.**

Marissa: Ry I don't think we should do this.

Ryan looks at Marissa oblivious as to what she's trying to say he gives her a reassuring smile but still a doubtful look.

Ryan: What do you mean?

He gives her another smile to put her at ease and it works a little bit. She looks into his eyes and looks at his lips that she wants to kiss so badly she just wants to continue but she can not.

Marissa: I mean have sex.

Ryan looks at her this time his look is full of disbelief. Marissa lets out a nervous laugh.

_Okay if you didn't screw up before you did it now…how can you turn him on and now say you don't want it Marissa! No, no, no it's not that I don't want it I WANT IT I NEED HIM! But it's not going to do us any good._

**IS SHE KIDDING ME?!? What the f.uck is this some sick joke! Because it really isn't funny she can't just turn me on and then turn me down…that really doesn't make sense.**

Ryan: What do you mean?

He looks at her and she is trying to figure out how she's going to say this it's so simple but still so hard. She doesn't know if he is going to think she really is crazy.

Marissa: Well let's face it every time we get back together it's only a matter of time we stop communicating and everything we do together is have sex…I'm not saying that I don't like the sex god I LOVE THE SEX!! But uhm I think we need to form a bond first until we go back to having sex…

Marissa looked down and he laughed a little he brought his hand to her chin to have her look at him and gave her a reassuring smile.

Marissa: You think I'm crazy don't you?

Ryan chuckled a little and then shook his head.

Ryan: No I don't….so uhm no sex?

Marissa: Yeah no sex for a little while.

_Okay so I guess he understands…at least I hope so. Gosh Marissa you really know how to step on someone's balls. I wanted it just as bad as he but I just think this is for the best this is for the best right?_

**Okay so I guess I understand what she means I actually really do but that doesn't mean it doesn't make it hard for me. Damn I'm one of those crazy cartoons with their tongues out of their mouths and eyes that keep popping! But I would do anything for Marissa.**

Ryan: Hey I understand and you're right.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah really.

Ryan kisses her again one more time and they lock eyes. She smiles at him feeling a lot more comfortable.

Marissa: I guess I'm going to go to bed.

Ryan: And I'm going to take one cold shower.

He walks away and she hits his arm playfully following him up the stairs. They both laugh and click of the lights in the hall way.

**Okay so that was it I hope you liked it please let me know by leaving me a review! Love Noor**


	18. The bonding time

**Everyone thanks so much for your reviews and as I said before I know I haven't been updating a lot and I'm really sorry but I'll try to post regularly again! Please bear with me! Thanks again for all your reviews and patients!! Love Noor!**

Chapter 18: The bonding time:

Ryan and Marissa's house:

Ryan was watching football while Sophie and Marissa were swimming in the pool it was still in the afternoon and it had only been a week since Ryan and Marissa's date. Nothing spectacular happened after that they did sleep in the same bed and it felt great. Ryan, Marissa and Sophie were going to the beach today. Ryan looked at the clock as it read 2 pm he turned the tv off and walked towards the patio doors. He opened them to see Marissa come out of the pool.

**Goddamn it she's in a bikini and she's wet! She looks so freaking hot I can't believe I didn't attack her already I don't care what anyone says about me but I haven't had sex in a month or so I sleep next to a beautiful woman who is my girlfriend and she's a goddess in bed and I still haven't forced myself on her I really am a gentleman. **

Ryan: So uhm are you two ready to go?

Marissa: Yep I'm all set I just need to grab my dress and flip-flops. The towels are in the car right.

Ryan: Yeah everything else is in the car.

Marissa: Okay and we're picking Lisa and Nathan up right, so that Seth and Summer can have some bonding time.

Ryan: Yeah that's right.

Sophie: Daddy can you carry me please.

Sophie was standing next to Ryan and gave him puppy dog eyes she looked so much like Marissa when she did that he really couldn't resist. Marissa was shaking her head but Ryan still picked Sophie up.

Marissa: Why do you keep doing that?

Ryan: I just can't help it.

Marissa: One day you will regret it and then don't come crying back to me.

Sophie: Why is daddy clying?

Ryan: I'm not crying sweetie mommy is just being funny.

Marissa: Okay let's just get the kids.

Ryan: Yeah let's.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and she smiled back. She walked passed him swaying her lips as she did so he smiled again broadly and ran to her Sophie still in his hands he kissed her on her shoulder and opened the door for her.

_Oh god I love him so much…he's such a gentleman and he's mine. My man. Those kisses make goose bumps on my body. He looks amazing and I love him in the past week we've been together 24/7 and it's been great I've told him how my life was in New York sometimes I couldn't handle the memories, but he was just one second away to comfort me. We've got such a bond already it's never been this strong we're mature now and we're real parents. I haven't seen Sophie smile so much since she's been in Newport. When Ryan and Sophie smile I feel myself smile. I love to see them together Ryan is such a good dad I feel really guilty for everything I have ever done to him and Sophie. Keeping them away from each other, by living in New York. I knew Ryan would help me it wasn't really because I didn't really believe he wouldn't 'cause of course he would he might not be an Atwood anymore but he still is Ryan. I was just embarrassed to come back I guess. _

Marissa smiles at Ryan for the gesture and kisses him.

Marissa: Thank you.

Ryan: Thank you.

Marissa: For what?

Ryan: For being you.

Marissa smiled and immediately got tears in her eyes which she blinked away.

Marissa: No thank you for giving me a second chance.

Ryan smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. During all this Sophie had watched her parents closely she smiled and didn't exactly know what love was but if it was what she thought it was then her parents should be the most loving couple in the world. Along with her grandparents and her aunt and uncle.

Sophie: Mommy and Daddy can we go now?

Marissa and Ryan both laughed and nodded. They walked towards the car and got in driving off to Seth and Summer's.

Summer opened the door to see Marissa standing there Ryan and Sophie waved to her from the car. She smiled at them and blew a kiss towards them really more for Sophie, Ryan smiled at her and blew one back he winked at her and she laughed shaking her head as did Marissa. Lisa came running down the stairs only to attack Marissa.

Marissa: Hey Lies!

Lisa: Aunty Rissa I missed you!

Marissa: I missed you too.

Summer: Wow she's quick I didn't even get the chance to great you properly.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

Lisa: Oh mommy I'm going to the car where Uncy Ryan is.

Summer: Okay sweetie. Did you say bye to daddy?

Lisa: Yeah I did.

Summer: Well do I get a hug?

Lisa: Of course mommy.

Lisa walked to her mom and she picked her up and kissed her. Summer released her and Lisa ran off to the Range Rover. Ryan got out hugged her kissed her and put her in the back with Sophie. They greeted each other with a hug as well.

Marissa: So where's Nathan?

Summer: Seth's changing his diaper and he's putting his swim shorts on.

Marissa: Oh okay. So what do you to have planned for today and part of tomorrow?

Summer: Well we're going to a spa, then we'll go out for dinner, then we're going to a hotel and the rest is privileged.

Marissa: Oh come on I haven't had sex for like a month help a sister out!

Summer: One that was your decision and two it's none of your business which positions Seth and I will be in tonight, but I will give you one tip Seth and I own a KamaSutra book since senior year and boy did it help!

Marissa: Okay a little too much information.

Summer: Well you asked.

Seth walked up behind Summer with Nathan and in one hand. He kissed Summer on the top of her head before smiling at Marissa. Marissa saw the little motion and again smiled as did Summer. Seth and Marissa had a brief conversation and Marissa took Nathan over and the bag. Nathan was sleeping peacefully. She said goodbye to Seth and Summer and walked away.

The Beach:

Lisa and Sophie were playing in the sand building sand castles. Nathan was sleeping under his parasol. Marissa was sunbathing and Ryan was surfing which he had learned. Marissa looked to the girls who were still playing then she looked at Nathan who was still sleeping then she looked at Ryan who wasn't surfing anymore. He was walking back to her. He was looking so incredibly hot and all the other girls were watching him including Marissa. He jogged over to her when he saw her watching she smiled broadly. He through his board to the side and lay on top of Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan you're wet!!!

Ryan: I know!

Marissa: And you're cold! You're making me cold.

Ryan: Well then I guess I need to warm you up.

Marissa: What do you sugge…

Marissa was stopped by Ryan's lips he tongue slipped into her mouth immediately their tongues stroked each other. Ryan immediately felt his short tighten and Marissa felt it too. She smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

Marissa: Ryan we're at the beach everyone is watching.

Ryan: Yeah so?

Marissa: So? We have children with us children who aren't even ours.

Ryan: So you think Seth and Summer never kiss in front of Lisa and Nathan.

Marissa: That's not what I'm saying it's just…

And again Marissa was stopped but this time Ryan's lips were on her neck kissing her and sucking on her earlobe. She pushed him off and looked at all the other people who were watching them. She then looked at Lisa and Sophie who were still playing. Marissa knew what she was going to do she was going to tire Sophie and Lisa so they would fall asleep early and she knew Nathan was a good sleeper, that gave her a chance to do everything she wanted to do properly she had planned this a week ago before she came with the rule of not having sex. Ryan was going to love this night and she hoped he would never forget it.

**That was it! I hope you liked it! It took me hours to write this one! Please review. Love Noor**


	19. Getting lucky

**Hey guys you've been waiting long enough for this post so here it is! Ryan and Marissa back on track lol. Let me know what you think!!! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Love Noor **

Chapter 19: Getting lucky.

Marissa, Ryan, Sophie, Lisa and Nathan were still on the beach. Lisa and Sophie were starting to get tired. Nathan was fully awake and was laughing and playing with Marissa. Marissa sat under the parasol and took Nathan in her hands tickling him a little she then kissed his temple. Nathan laughed at her and his big brown eyes looked up at her. He grabbed Marissa's hair and stuck in his mouth, which made Marissa laugh. He was such a cute baby. Brown little curls on his head his big brown eyes, pale skin and his wonderful scent could let any girl fall in love with him. Marissa looked up at Ryan who was playing with Lisa and Sophie.

Ryan was pretending to be a pirate and he told Lisa and Sophie he was going to kidnap them if they didn't run. He ran on the beach chasing Lisa and Sophie who were much slower then him he slowed down his pace and made some funny noises while chasing them.

Ryan: OEH I'm going to catch you!!! MUHAHAHAHA

Lisa and Sophie laughed hysterically while running away they were screaming and laughing so hard. People on the beach were watching them and enjoying the view. It looked like they had the time of their lives. Ryan ran a little harder and picked up Lisa she shrieked and laughed even harder.

Lisa: UNCY….

She couldn't stop laughing and now even Ryan was laughing he ran with her towards the water and she held on to Ryan even tighter. He held her with on arm.

Lisa looked at her uncle through her tears of joy and loved him so much, she loved her entire family yes she was young but she was so happy. She then looked at Sophie who was laughing at the sight although Sophie was never jealous Lisa didn't want to shut her out.

Lisa: Sophieeee help!!!!!!

Sophie looked back at her mom unsure of what to do.

Marissa: Well you heard your cousin go help her sweetie! Get daddy back here!

Marissa laughed as she saw Sophie run towards the water.

Sophie: Daddy!!!!! Stop!!! Yur no pirate!!!

Ryan laughed and took Sophie in his other arm. She shrieked as well and laughed with Lisa.

Ryan: Am I not?

He tickled both of them and they couldn't be laughing harder.

Lisa & Sophie: No!!!

Ryan: Oh now you hurt me!

And with that Ryan jumped into the water with the two of them still in his arms. He came back up only to hear his ears fill with laughter.

Lisa & Sophie: Okay you are!!

Ryan: Good!

Ryan put Sophie on his back and held Lisa in his arms so she was facing him directly he walked back to where Marissa was starting to pack their belongings with Nathan in her arms he was smiling up at her and he was making some sounds which made Marissa laugh. Ryan packed up the rest of their stuff. Lisa and Sophie stayed in their little bikinis while Marissa put her dress back on. Ryan stayed in his shorts only not bothering to put his shirt back on. He took Nathan from Marissa and gave him his evening bottle. Nathan sucked everything up within minutes. They left together. Nathan in Ryan's one arm, Sophie in his other arm resting on his hip and Lisa in Marissa's arm, resting on her hip.

Marissa and Ryan were in their kitchen throwing the paper bags away where their McDonalds was in. Sophie and Lisa were colouring and Nathan was in his box playing with the toys Ryan had bought him.

Marissa: So today was fun right?

Ryan: Yeah it was a lot of fun.

Marissa: Good…I had fun too.

Ryan: Good.

He pushed Marissa against the counter and kissed her letting his tongue slip in her mouth only to be met with hers she could feel the goose bumps form already. His hands were placed on Marissa lower back and the beginning of her ass which he was squeezing lightly. Marissa ran her hand through his hair and she could feel herself be turned on already. Ryan wanted her to know how turned on he was so he pushed his hips even more in her and knew that she could definitely feel it. She smiled in their kiss and let her imagination run wild. Their kiss was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Ryan reluctantly let go of Marissa and when he did he breathed in heavily he didn't know he was so out of breath. Ryan grabbed the phone and was met by a very chipper Summer.

Ryan: Hello.

Summer: Hey Ry!

Ryan: Hey Sum.

Summer could hear Ryan's tone and decided not to ask why he was so eager to hang up again.

Ryan: How has your day been?

Summer: Great it couldn't have been better but it's so far from ending I have an entire night to spend with a certain man I love.

Summer smiled knowing she would embarrass Ryan. Ryan could feel himself get uncomfortable. Marissa laughed when she heard what Summer said and Ryan gave her a glare which only made her laugh more.

Ryan: Okay so not what I needed to know.

Summer: Well it's true Ry you're brother is a hotty and I got him!

Ryan: Oh God…

Summer: I was just calling to say goodnight…

Ryan walked to the living room to be met with a sleeping Lisa, Sophie and Nathan.

Ryan: I would love to give them to you but they're all sleeping.

Summer: Geez Ry what did you do to them Lisa never sleeps this early.

Ryan: Well we did wear them out.

Summer: Okay well just tell her I called and give her a big kiss, also give Nathan and Sophie a kiss.

Ryan: I will you have fun tonight.

Ryan laughed a little at his own statement.

Summer: Oh I will…I hope you get as lucky as me tonight.

Ryan: Okay Sum I'm hanging up now.

Summer: Bye sweetie Love yah give Coop my love.

Ryan: I will you too.

Ryan put the phone back down shaking his head a little Summer really was something she was never embarrassed and she cared nothing about what other thought of her. He really liked Summer she was perfect for Seth and Seth deserved her and Summer deserved him they were truly happy together.

Marissa was already carrying Lisa to the double bed in Sophie's room she set her down on the bed bringing her night diaper and the primp pj's that Summer had packed for her. Marissa laughed she had bought them too for Sophie without even knowing it. Lisa had bunnies as figures and Sophie had horses. She put on her pj's and when she was about to get Sophie, Ryan came into the room with Sophie in his hand he was looking at Sophie stroking her face and didn't notice that Marissa was looking at him she smiled and loved the way he was so caring. Ryan looked up and saw her staring at him he gave her his famous half smile and she shuddered and smiled back at him. Marissa and Ryan both heard Nathan start crying Marissa kissed Lisa on her head then, Sophie and after that she kissed Ryan on his cheek walking quickly down the stairs to give Nathan his nightly bottle. Ryan did the exact same thing that Marissa had done to Lisa; he took of her dress and bikini only to replace it with a diaper and her pj's. He then laid her next to Lisa under the covers clicking her nightly light on which shone dimly through her room. He kissed both of them and picked up their bikinis and dresses.

He walked out to the laundry room setting every thing in the laundry basket although he had been living on him self for quite a while still his clothes were always ruined whenever he washed them. Ryan walked to the staircase seeing Marissa come up with Nathan in her arm, feeding him. She walked passed Ryan and into the children's room which Ryan had set up ever since Summer and Seth got children, he made a children's room in his house. Marissa changed Nathan into his pyjamas which had the words atomic county all over it plus the Little Miss Vixen, the Ironist, Cosmo Girl and KidChino. Marissa smiled at the memories she was so pressed at what Seth had accomplished she was pressed at what everyone had accomplished. Nathan started to struggle in her arms and rocked him back and forth singing a lullaby for him. He was fast asleep and Marissa put him down in his crib.

She walked out of the room and saw Ryan standing there waiting for her she walked over to him and fell straight into his arms she let out a heavy sigh and leaned into him even though she loved her niece and nephew and of course her daughter they were however a handful. Ryan smiled at Marissa and kissed her nose. He then left a trail of kisses down her neck. Marissa smiled at him he smiled back. Marissa took Ryan by his hand and took him to their bedroom. She closed the curtains and walked over to their bathroom. She closed the door beside her and removed herself from her dress and bikini. She put on her very diaphanous dressing-gown. She let it hang loosely around her body her hair was done in a pony tail; she got rid of the pony tail. Marissa walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom she saw Ryan remove his shorts and change into his boxer she walked behind him seductively.

Marissa: You are not going to need those.

Ryan was about to put on his sweat pants too when he heard her voice it was husky, seductive and very sexy. He dropped his sweat pants and turned around only to see Marissa drop her very see-through dressing-gown.

Ryan could swear he heard his heart beat quicken and he looked at her she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She walked over to him and kissed him hard on his lips. His mind was racing he had a million thoughts that were going through him right at the moment. Ryan looked into Marissa green eyes and she looked into his deep ocean blue eyes.

Marissa: Oh Ryan I have missed you so much.

Marissa kissed his chest and his collarbone Ryan could smell her hair conditioner that smelled like lavender he loved it.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Marissa: Yeah I'm so sure!

Ryan smiled and kissed her hard immediately scooping her in his arms he kissed her neck and pressed her against their bedroom wall.

Ryan: Oh thank you!

Marissa smiled at Ryan's comment and let herself be brought to his touch. He kissed hard everywhere he was being kind of rough but Marissa loved it. He had moments where he was slow and caring and times that he was the bad boy and right now she wanted the bad boy in him and he was giving it to her. Ryan moved his lips from Marissa's neck to her breast he licked the outside of her nipples and immediately saw her nipple harden. Marissa moaned and dug her nails in his back she moved another hand to his hair and grabbed it. Ryan looked up at Marissa for a brief second who had her eyes closed and was overcome with pleasure. He sucked at her nipple and moved his hand in between Marissa legs still pinning her against the wall.

Ryan reached Marissa's inner tight and could feel how wet she was he moved his fingers to her womanhood he reached her core and stroked it. Marissa called his name and loved that he was in charge. He moved from one of her breast to the other and sucked her nipple he then moved to her lips and kissed her with all the force that he had his own manhood was in overdrive too only by how excited she was. He moved two fingers into her and thrust them into her in and out. Her legs' grip got even tighter around his waist. They were kissing their tongues stroking one another. Marissa thought she'd orgasm already. Ryan moved her to the bed and set her down she was sitting up but was pushed on her back by Ryan's strong hand.

Ryan lowered himself to Marissa's womanhood and worked his magic with his tongue. He sucked at her core and licked the outlining of her lips. Ryan's other hand was under Marissa's back holding her up a little bit and his other hand was massaging her breast. Marissa's hand was in Ryan's hair she gripped it tightly and her other hand was holding the sheets. Marissa's body shot up when Ryan almost reached her orgasm point she screamed his name. He moved back to Marissa and kissed her body while doing so. He could feel his own sweat begin to form and saw Marissa's little sweat drops on her stomach.

Marissa thought it was time she was in charge she removed Ryan from his boxers and when she did she immediately was drawn by his manhood she teased Ryan a little and moved a delicate finger along it she then put her tongue on it and licked it lovingly. Ryan felt him self harden even more if that was possible. She sucked on his manhood and Ryan had his hand in her hair and on the bed handle. He moaned a little and Marissa loved that she was giving him what he wanted.

Ryan took Marissa in his arms and moved on top of her again. Again kissing her and caressing her breast with his hand he looked Marissa in the eyes and she opened her legs to let him in. He pushed into her Marissa placed her hands on Ryan's ass and pushed him into her even more. Ryan moved into her slowly Marissa moved with him and could feel her breath quicken. Marissa's nails dug into Ryan's bare back again. She moved her tongue across his jawbone. She looked at Ryan again and they locked eyes they were now both on the verge of coming.

Marissa: I love you.

Ryan: I love you too so much.

Ryan thrust into her faster and she screamed his name in delight a couple of times. Marissa could feel Ryan's body tense up and she knew he was about to orgasm too he kissed her again fully on the lips and let his tongue dance with hers. She could feel him explode inside her and she started to shake Marissa's legs clenched around Ryan tightly. She released him when their orgasms came to an end.

Ryan stayed into Marissa for a while keeping himself propped up with his arms he just stared into her eyes and so did she, she watched him and knew how much she loved him this was the man she definitely wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Ryan moved from inside Marissa and lay next to her. She moved her head to his chest. She looked at him and he smiled at her she smiled back and yawned. She kissed him one last time and set her head back on his chest and both fell asleep within minutes.

**Review please!!! Hope you liked it! Love Noor**


	20. The hiding

**Thank you all so much for your reviews they really mean a lot to me!!! Anyways loved the reviews and here is a new post I have some fluff coming! Love Noor**

Chapter 20: The hiding.

Ryan and Marissa lay together in their bed. Marissa was starting to stir, she tried to open and when she did she closed them immediately the sun was beaming through their bedroom and shone directly in Marissa's face. Marissa reluctantly got up and closed the curtains she shivered when she realized how cold it was without Ryan's arms around her, but then again she wasn't wearing anything. She positioned herself back into Ryan's arms and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet and amazingly gorgeous. Marissa could feel herself get turned on only by the look of him and the by the fact that her naked body was snaked into his. She laughed at herself when she thought of how much she acted like a teenager right now. Marissa couldn't help herself and started to leave a trail of kisses along his chest all the way up to his lips.

Ryan felt someone kiss him and when he felt the lips upon his chest he smiled to himself no one other then her could have those soft lips. Ryan felt Marissa leave a trail of kisses on his chest then to his collar bone all the way up to his lips. The moment Marissa put her lips on Ryan's, he turned her over and was now lying on top of her. He deepened the kiss by letting his tongue slip into her mouth. The kiss grew more passionate and heated and was only cut for both of them to take a breath.

Marissa looked at Ryan and smiled when she felt the effect she had on him by only kissing him. Ryan smiled back at her knowing exactly what was going on in her mind.

'Good morning Mr. Atwood' she said while looking down at his now very awake manhood.

Ryan: Hey it's Mr. Atwood-Cohen now.

Marissa laughed at his last comment he was really happy to carry the Cohen's last name and it really suit him. Ryan smiled at her and returned at what he was doing he kissed her neck and she moaned when he reached her favourite spot.

Ryan: Good morning to you too.

Marissa could feel herself be turned on already she felt the wetness that started to increase between her inner thighs. Ryan looked Marissa in the eye and they both felt the connection and the chemistry come back at once. Ryan lowered himself to Marissa's womanhood. He pushed a finger into her and he could hear her moan and call out his name softly when he saw what kind of affect it had on her he pushed more fingers into her and used his tongue to lick her.

Marissa called Ryan's name over and over again and held his head while her other hand massaged her breast. Ryan loved the way she reacted and he could feel himself react to her a whole lot. Ryan kept thrusting his fingers into her while working his magic with his tongue. Marissa thought she was close to an orgasm but when the door opened all of it stopped.

Sophie: Mommy?

Marissa threw the sheets over her and Ryan, Ryan shot up immediately when he heard his daughter's voice but before he could take his fingers out of his beloved girlfriend she had closed her legs firmly and he was on his knees with a sheet over his entire body.

Marissa: Sweetie why are you up?

Sophie: You were screaming…

Ryan had to do everything to keep himself from laughing he bit his lip and tried to keep his composure. Marissa pulled the sheet over her head and looked at Ryan who was laughing silently she gave him a stern look and then brought her head up the sheet.

Sophie looked at her mother and was really confused first of all she had to go to school and her mommy nor her daddy had woken her up, and then she heard her mom scream her daddy's name if she remembered correctly and now there was a huge something under the sheets. Marissa felt quite embarrassed she smiled at her daughter.

Marissa: Sweetie nothing's going on.

Sophie: Okay…

Sophie turned to leave and Marissa let out a sigh of relief when she remembered something.

Sophie: Where's daddy?

Marissa cursed herself for even thinking she was getting out of it so easily.

Marissa: Uhmm…

And if on instinct Ryan pulled his head away from the sheet and looked at his daughter and smiled. His hand was still between Marissa's legs so he had to lay horizontal over the bed.

Ryan: Hey princess.

Sophie: Daddy why were you hiding?

Ryan: Oh…uhm…mommy and I were….we were playing hide and seek…

Sophie: Oh hide and seek is fun can I play!

Sophie was already walking towards her parents' bed and Marissa and Ryan immediately panicked.

Marissa &Ryan: No!!!!

Marissa: We will play hide and seek later okay, uhm just go to the living room and daddy and I will be down in just a second okay…I think Dora is on.

With the words Dora Sophie didn't even remember why she came to her parents' bedroom and jumped excitedly before she ran down the staircase and into the living room.

Marissa let out a breath of relief and Ryan couldn't hold in his laughter anymore after Marissa came over her initial shock she joined him and shook her head.

Marissa: Hide and seek?

Ryan: Well I had to say something.

Marissa: Yeah good going Ry she was about to jump into bed with us!

Ryan: Well I didn't hear you making any excuses.

Marissa: That was because you beat me to it.

Ryan laughed at Marissa and she smiled back.

Ryan: Right…now I don't want to break it to you but I would appreciate it if I had my hand back.

Marissa didn't even notice she had closed her legs she opened them slowly and when Ryan was retreating his fingers Marissa let out a moan.

Ryan kissed Marissa on her lips on more time and before it could even get more heated they heard their daughter calling them and telling them to come down. Ryan and Marissa both reluctantly got up and both put on their underwear and bathrobes.

They looked at each other one more time and the look in their eyes held so much love Ryan linked his hand with Marissa's and with their fingers intertwined they both walked down the staircase and into the living room.

**I hope you liked it!!! Love Noor**


End file.
